Broken Promises
by Sixth Night
Summary: Yuffie finds herself in new territory with the likes of Cid.
1. Tear Stained Letter

The blush of dawn illuminated the weightless mist that wrapped the quaint town. Very few stirred in this beautiful hour, but the one least likely to rise had already begun her day. Small white soles came against the cobbled ground with each step that carried her quickly across the paths and up and over the small bridge. She came upon the great pagoda in a matter of minutes, flying through until slate tinged eyes landed upon the purpose of her venture.

"How dare you!" She hissed.

"Darling, I haven't the time to discuss this matter with you." The man she addressed didn't bother to glance up from his work.

"Don't darling me! I can't believe you!" She huffed and slammed a fist down atop the surface nearest her location. "You signed _another_ contract. Another one! Unbelievable. This place will be nothing but a freakin' tourist heap in another week or so, which is exactly what you want. Well, I won't be around to watch this crap."

She shook her head, and ignored the words that began to spill from the man called Godo. She couldn't hear any more of it; she was serious about not being around to see Wutai turn to more of a tourist trap than it already was. She flew back across the town, bursting through the doors of a small house. She muttered various curses as she made her way into her bedroom.

A small back pack was lifted from the corner of the room, and promptly filled with as many garments as she could manage to fit. Upon the completion of this task, she took one last look around the small house and without another thought, left. She was just past the entrance to town when she realized she hadn't a place to go. She didn't want to be a bother to Cloud and Tifa, who finally seemed to be working things out. She wasn't about to get in the way of that. She also did not think Barret, Vincent or Nanaki would much like her traipsing into their lives. The only option was to once again bother Cid and Shera in Rocket Town.

She hadn't called to announce her plan, she simply found herself on their doorstep. Delicate knuckles clashed against the wooden door, and she awaited an answer. After some time, she knocked once more but came to the realization that no one seemed to be home. She turned from the door, slight huff parting bare lips as she surveyed the area. _'Better get comfy.'_ She mused, knees bending as she came down, taking a seat on the front steps.

She was just lost in her thoughts when a loud racket came about. The noise was soon accompanied by stir of wind, and she realized it must have been Cid arriving. The noise grew close and abruptly she noticed that the panging and unnatural pops weren't coming from a healthy engine. _'That **cannot** be good.'_ One last loud bang sounded before the noise came to a halt all together.

Yuffie quickly rose from the steps and trotted around the house, coming upon the looming airship that had just landed. Barely audible were the heated curses that flew from the mouth of a familiar pilot. _'At least he's here.' _Yuffie gave an inconsequential laugh, glad for this fact. The curses grew louder as the pilot came rummaging from the ship. Once outside, both hands came over his short blonde hair. Suddenly, he burst with one last curse before slumping down.

"Having a little trouble?" Her sweet voice sounded over the silence. Cid jumped out of his skin momentarily, giving the girl a shocked look.

"Ya' noticed. Thanks for sneakin' up on me, brat!" Cid chided.

"Sorry." She laughed once again; he was always full of pet names for everyone. She didn't mind being called brat every now and then. A warm smile graced pale lips as she peered at Cid in curiosity.

"No worries. What the hell are you doin' here, anyway?" Cid questioned.

"I was bored! I thought I'd come visit you guys for a bit." She wasn't fully honest, but baring her soul about Wutai wasn't a good idea.

"Ah. Well uh, Shera ain't here for now. So it looks like you're shittin' stuck with me, Yuff." He trudged past her and to the side door of the house. Once the lock was taken care of, he flung the door open and glanced back at Yuffie. "Ya' comin'?" He disappeared into the house seconds later.

Yuffie shook her head inflexibly, "Always the gentlemen." He wouldn't have heard her mumbling, but it sure entertained her. She laughed and followed the direction he'd gone, slipping through the door and closing it after her. Once inside she saw him hunched over the fireplace, apparently lighting a fire to warm the polar atmosphere that dominated his home. He cursed as he struggled with it for a moment, but alas he won the battle and a fire sprung up about the logs.

"Chilly for this time of year, isn't it?" Yuffie thought aloud.

"Hell, I guess. Sucks, don't it?" He grumbled, absently rubbing his hands together for a moment.

"Aw, it's not so bad." Yuffie glanced around the living room, noticing that there were a few things quite out of place. "Where's—"

"Shit." Cid purposely cut her off, "Gotta get another pack." He tossed the supposedly empty pack of cigarettes into the trash and grabbed the coat that had been lying on the couch. "Can I get'cha somethin' while I'm in town?"

"Umm, no, I'm okay." Yuffie was seemingly unaware of his avoidance.

The pilot pulled on the old rust coloured coat and headed out anew. She assumed he was walking so it was not beyond reason to also assume he'd be gone for a while. She took the opportunity to do a little snooping. Delicate features grimaced as she squeamishly reached into the wastebasket, slender fingers plucking the pack of cigarettes from atop the heap of garbage. "Blugh." She muttered, flicking the top open.

"Ah ha! Got'cha." She felt quite accomplished as she counted nearly thirteen cigarettes in the pack. She wasn't a fool, either. She tossed the pack back into place in the trash and moved to the cabinet above the sink. She swung open the doors, and there amongst the cleaners sat a carton full of packs of cigarettes. Just as she'd suspected. A chain smoker would never be without a carton.

She closed the cabinet door, dark eyes suspiciously roaming the living and dining rooms. Most of what was gone were small novelty items. A couple of the photographs she recalled being on the walls were missing. She crept down the hall opposite the one they'd entered, peaking into each room as she passed the door. Everything seemed to be disorganized.

As she found the master bedroom, she pushed the door wincing as it squeaked open. _'Why am I sneaking? It's not like he's here.'_ She eased her nerves and glanced around the room. Clothes, all his, hung haphazardly over furniture and were strewn about the floor. Slate continued to roam about the room, finally coming to rest upon a crinkled piece of paper lying on the nightstand.

Curiosity built as she approached what seemed to be a letter. A little voice nagged her not to pry any deeper, but she couldn't resist temptation. She snatched up the letter and plopped down on the edge of the bed, noting the way the paper seemed to have been twisted in someone's hands. There were also stains on the writing, as if someone had dripped liquid onto the papyrus. She traced the tip of her finger over the stain, if she didn't know any better the stains appeared to have been caused by tear drops.

She began,

_Dearest Cid,_

_I am so sorry that it has come to this. I must confess my heart is no longer fond of the promise I made so long ago. I have not the strength to continue on in the lie I've been living. I made my promise to see you through your dreams out of guilt, and continued in that promise when your feelings became evident. I have pleaded with my heart but I cannot talk sense to it. It has led me elsewhere, and I mustn't lead you on any longer. Please believe that I am truly sorry to have done this, but I couldn't stand looking you in the eye while telling you this. I won't be found, so please don't look for me. You can't make a heart love somebody. You can lead a heart to love, but you can't make it fall. _

_Sincerely,_

_Shera._

Yuffie found herself adrift in time, powerless to comprehend what she just learned. In the entirety of the time she'd stayed here, she had always hypothesized Cid and Shera to be a happy couple. Never would she guess that Shera harbored such feelings. Forthwith, curiosity turned to anguish for Cid. _'These tear stains must belong to him.'_

She spent countless minutes lost in her emotions, when the sound of the front door opening jolted her back to reality. The note was expeditiously set back to its home on the nightstand, the lithe frame rising from the bed and bolting for the door. She slipped past the threshold and pulled the door back to the angle it'd been before she went into the room, hissing as it squeaked yet again. She heard the front door close, muffled by the sound of plastic bags.

"Yuff?" Cid's deep voice reverberated throughout the house.

"Cid!" She squealed, flying from the halls and into the living room feigning innocence.

"What the hell were you up to? Do I need to check my materia?" He interrogated her.

"N—no! Of course not. I wouldn't do that. I was in the bathroom." She thanked the gods for that old excuse. Men usually left that alone upon mention. Cid played the part and promptly ended the conversation. He wandered into the kitchen and set the bags on the counter.

Yuffie's curiosity piqued when she realized that he wouldn't need two large bags for a pack of cigarettes. "What'd ya get?" She inquired, sauntering over to the kitchen.

"Dinner." He replied simply.

"Oh, yay! I'm freakin' starving!" She clapped her hands together, becoming aware of the scent that drifted over her.

"I thought you'd be." He put away a few random grocery items from the first bag, emptying it and stuffing it into the trash. He noticed his cigarette pack still there, she must not have been curious about his sudden outing. The new pack found refuge on the counter beside the phone. He turned to the second bag, producing a few boxes that appeared to be from her favourite restaurant in town.

Yuffie was surprised that he'd remembered which restaurant she liked, _'What would be seriously impressive is if he remembers what I usually get.' _She entertained the thought and slipped up to the counter, watching as Cid grabbed a couple of plates from one of the cabinets. Yuffie popped open the first box, filled with a rice mixture she adored. Her excitement was building as she opened the second, the chicken dish with the noodles she loved sat within the confines of the box. The third box was opened by Cid, the lush green vegetables within calling her name.

"Am I fuckin' good or what?" He managed quite the cocky stance as he peered down at the girl.

"Hell yes!" She squeaked, spooning a portion of each box onto her plate with the ladle he'd set on the counter. She finished setting her plate and slid over to the refrigerator. Fingers gingerly wrapped the handle and she pulled open the door. _'Let's see… booze, booze… and more booze!'_ She laughed inwardly. Cid was so predictable. She grabbed a pair of green longneck bottles, rewarding him for his dinner treat. "Beer?"

"Always." He remarked, grabbing one of the bottles from her as he lifted his plate with the free hand and moved to the dining room. Yuffie followed shortly after, taking the seat opposite Cid. They ate silently for a small time, the silence finally broken with a question.

"So where'd Shera go?" Yuffie was treading thin ice, she didn't want Cid to know she'd snooped through his things, but she also wanted to get him talking about the ordeal. Though they got on each other's nerves quite often, she truly enjoyed his friendship and knew that the feeling was mutual. She watched as his fork was left frozen, stabbing into a hearty piece of chicken. Fierce blue eyes rose from the meat, landing directly on the little ninja across from him.

"Fuck, she's off visiting a friend for a while. Why?" He answered dryly. She could cut the tension with a knife in that moment.

"No reason. Just curious, I guess. You must be lonely?" She decided not to press him to hard, to keep his suspicion at bay.

"Naw, I got you pestering me now." His attempt at humor was rewarded with a small giggle from the dark haired girl.

"I can't help it if I'm just too much fun for you." She retorted, her counter followed by the appearance of a small pink muscle, peeking through parted lips. Its fleeting presence caused Cid to chuckle. At least if he wouldn't talk to her about it, she could get him laughing.

They returned to their meal and Cid finished shortly after, guzzling the rest of his beer as well. The glass bottle was tossed expertly, landing right in the trash atop the plastic bag. Yuffie's eyes went wide at the point he'd tossed the bottle, but once she noticed it sink into the trash can, she settled.

"Nice shot." She chanted, watching as Cid backed the chair he'd claimed from the table.

"What'd you expect?" He flashed a grin and rose from the chair, taking his plate to the sink where it was laid against the counter beside the stainless steel. Once he'd left the plate, he wandered into the living room, swiping the remote off the coffee table. The rusty coat was removed and thrown over the arm chair before he fell into the plush embrace of the couch. Yuffie could only guess at what he was doing as she sat with her back to him, finishing her dinner. She heard the electronic hum as the TV powered up and flashed on. She listened as Cid switched from channel to channel in attempt to find something interesting.

She hurriedly finished her meal, and in swift grace took the plate and bottle over to the kitchen. The bottle was dropped into the waste, and she came to the sink. She slid the remaining leftovers from the plates down into the drain with the garbage disposal, and ran the water as she flicked it on. Once satisfied that the food had been disposed of, she plugged the drain and ran hot water into the sink.

She had gotten half way through the pile of dirty dishes when Cid glanced over to see what she was doing. Blue eyes drifted over the leather vest, flowered shirt clinging against slight curves. At the point, she was nearly twenty and Cid pondered his reasoning for calling her 'brat' all the time. _'It ain't as if she's the same fuckin' brat I met four years ago._' Cid was correct in his thoughts. Though still thin and graceful, she appeared much more womanly than ever.

Cid guessed that being the ninja she was would require her to keep such a small figure. As he continued his thoughts, his blue eyes were challenged by grey. She guessed he was wondering what she was doing, dishes weren't exactly her idea of fun. She shrugged loosely, "I guess with Shera gone, I felt like I could help out a little."

Cid nodded, he mused that she didn't know the half of it, though that was completely untrue. He mumbled something that sounded like 'thanks' and went back to watching the television. Yuffie returned to the dishes, finishing the last of them and pulling the stop from the drain, allowing the water to spiral down into the pipes.

She dried her hands on a dishcloth and traveled from the kitchen to the love seat, adjacent from the couch Cid inhabited. Small form curled into the cushions, knees bent and slender arms dangling about. It was a cute gesture at _'Man, you better appreciate that dish work.'_ Even though it hadn't been much work at all. Cid chuckled, though distracted by a mechanic sort of show about airships. _'There's a surprise.'_ Yuffie thought about telling him, but she relaxed into the soft couch.

Cid was too caught in his show to notice when Yuffie drifted off. She was fighting to keep heavy lids from falling, but had failed miserably after fifteen minutes of the drabbling show. She was up early this morning, and with her travels and stress she'd been rather exhausted by the time they finished eating.

Cid continued to be entertained by his show, fighting heavy lids all at the same time. He watched blankly as his mind drifted over Shera's words, reading the letter perfectly memorized by his mind. His heart wrenched the first time he read it, but now he seemed to have dulled nicely. Her abandonment still bothered him, but he wasn't about to show such emotion to anyone.

He hadn't noticed when the ending credits ran over the screen and a new show started up. His thoughts finally trailed and he glanced over to check on Yuffie. Cobalt wandered up the knee high boots, laced to perfection and leading to socks that covered her knees. He trailed over firm thighs, entertaining himself for a moment as he followed up curved hip to a tiny stomach. Before he could dare himself any further, he corrected his ways. _'Shit. She's a fuckin' girl…'_ He finally sought out her pretty face, noticing she was lost in slumber.

Cid switched the television off and rose from the couch, closing the small distance between his couch and the love seat she had claimed. He slipped an arm beneath an opening between her curve and the couch, the other arm tucking away beneath the back of her knees. He lifted her with ease, carrying her down the dark hall with caution. He shouldered the door to the guest room, pleased that the room was still mildly clean. He hadn't really touched it since Shera'd gone.

He found difficulty balancing her with one arm and attempting to toss a few unnecessary pillows away with the other. The task of pushing aside the covers she needed to be under proved a balancing act but he managed. He laid her down in place, rough fingers moving down to the laces of the high boots. He struggled with the knot at the top of each boot, but quickly unlaced them in their entirety. Canvas slipped from around toned calves and the shoes were tossed to the ground. The covers were pulled over the sleeping girl, the pilot was gloating over the fact that he didn't wake her.

He left shortly after tucking her in, flicking the door shut as he went. He found refuge in his own bed only moments later, worming into the old sheets and blankets. He thought about the empty bed and his mind drifted back over Shera's departure. She wouldn't be back; he knew that in his mind. His heart was still hopeful on some level, though. He tossed and turned throughout the night, tracing their past and trying to find where he'd gone wrong. Sleep did not come easily, but somewhere in the early morning he drifted off.

**

* * *

**

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters, items or places mentioned in this story. The only thing I can claim is the plot ;) I also must credit George Strait to the lyrics that inspired Shera's letter. This applies to each chapter.


	2. Of Pasta and Missing Parts

Soft fringes batted in battle with the bright sunlight that invaded the guest room of the small Rocket Town house. After losing said battle, sleepy eyes hesitantly opened to meet the old popcorn ceiling. _'Wait… what happened?'_ Confusion settled over the young girl as she surveyed the surroundings. The last thing she recalled was dinner with Cid and falling asleep on his old love seat. Now she found herself within the warmth and comfort of a bed. A smile quickly graced lackluster lips as Yuffie realized that Cid must have taken the care to carry her in from the couch and tuck her in. _'I guess I better thank him later.'_ She mused.

Yuffie forced herself from the warmth of the bed, though quite reluctantly. She felt a shiver travel through her body, gooseflesh rising over delicate limbs as she was met by chilly air beyond the sheets and blankets. Cotton shuffled along against the carpet as she wandered into the guest bathroom. She nearly burst into laughter upon catching sight of the black smudges beneath her eyes, and she recalled the reason she never really troubled herself with makeup. Fingers reached the chrome that controlled the sink and she turned the knob, awaiting the water that poured from the nozzle.

Once she'd cleaned the makeup off, she rinsed her face one last time before turning off the sink and wiping dry with a towel. Completion of this task sent her back out into the room and she looked around for her backpack, which she seemingly had forgotten to bring in during the distraction of Cid's arrival. She cursed herself for being so forgetful and went about pulling her boots on either foot. Finally she was set to leave the room, and one glance at the clock on the nightstand had her muttering that it was about time.

Down the halls and out into the kitchen she went, her vision settling upon the left over breakfast plate Cid must have prepared. It wasn't much; some scrambled eggs with a little toast and country potatoes, but it still shocked her. _'He can cook? Who would have guessed?' _A quick set of giggles escaped before she came to the conclusion that Cid must be elsewhere.

"Old man?" She called out, to see if he might answer. She was disappointed when nothing came about, but she shrugged off the idea of a missing Cid when she realized there was only one place he'd be aside from his couch. _'Must be out with his ship…'_ She knew he would be. From the sounds that came about when he arrived, she was sure he had a lot of work to do.

She swiped a piece of toast from the plate, nibbling on it whilst she opened the front door. The backpack was thankfully still in place and she grabbed it from the door steps and returned to her room. The item was tossed back onto the bed and the piece of toast was finished, she wasn't all that hungry since she'd stuffed herself the previous night. Just as she had begun to turn from the open door, she heard the side door swing open with a loud barrage of curse words.

The pilot emerged from the yard, slamming the door behind him. Slate studied the grease covered man as he turned back toward the hall, and she couldn't help but giggle at the expression he wore. He stopped mid hall upon noticing her, her fingers wrapped around the door frame and her hip leaning lightly against the wall.

"You finally decided to get up, eh?" He teased.

"Hey! I was up really early yesterday…" She retorted, sending a quick glare toward him.

"And you needed your beauty rest, right?" He was still teasing, knowing full well she'd get annoyed with the commentary.

"Apparently, you didn't get enough." Quick wit shot back, insinuating he needed a little more rest if he was to appear decent in the least. He chuckled at her comment and dismissed it all the same. He wasn't very worried about appearances at the moment, there were much larger issues to be dealt with.

"Shit… oh well." He muttered, snaking his way through the hallway and out into the kitchen. He had grabbed the pitcher from the refrigerator and was in the midst of pouring himself a glass of water when she emerged from the halls.

"What's the matter, too early for booze?" Her tone was semi-serious, but her eyes were teasing.

"Shut up." Was all he could muster before he finished pouring and gulped down most of the glass, apparently dehydrated from the morning's work.

"So… what's wrong with your ship?" She inquired, on a more serious note. Cid set the pitcher back into the refrigerator and finished the rest of the water, setting the glass in the sink.

"Fuck if I know. It started that shit yesterday on the way here and all I can find is a few broken parts. I'll replace those and see if that helps, hopefully it does." He answered, watching as she stole the last piece of toast from the plate and took a bite.

"Oh." She said with a mouthful of bread. She finished chewing and quickly swallowed. "So, you're going into town again?" Another bite of toast followed her question.

"I guess. You wanna come?" He watched as half the toast disappeared, but upon his inquiry Yuffie shook her head as if to say yes. She turned from him at that point and disappeared into the halls again. "Hurry the hell up then." He finished up, hoping she wasn't in need of an hour to prepare herself to leave.

Yuffie returned momentarily with no visible changes, causing Cid to wonder what she'd done. The slice of toast had been devoured fully by this time, and Yuffie slipped across the living room to the front door. The knob was turned by encircled fingers, and the door was pushed ajar when she noticed the lack of Cid. Grey eyes trailed over to the kitchen where the pilot stood, "You comin' old man?"

He nodded, watching her suspiciously. "What'd you do?" He asked, finally unable to hide his curiosity.

"Nothing." Yuffie replied.

"Nothing?" Cid questioned her further.

"Do I need to spell it out?" She quipped.

Cid shook his head when a thought dawned on him. "Why the hell do you call me old man? It ain't like I'm _that_ old."

Yuffie was surprised by his questioning. He of all people should understand the interest of calling someone by a pet name. She hadn't an answer to such a question, either. He really was not that old. Early thirties hardly makes one elderly, but then an equally interesting matter entertained her.

"I dunno, why do you call me brat? I'm not that young anymore." She turned the investigation on him.

"Whatever." He grabbed a pack of cigarettes from the counter and shoved it into his pocket, following her path to the door.

"Whatever." Yuffie mimicked, before escaping out into the front yard.

Cid shrugged off the odd conversation and followed Yuffie outside. Calloused fingers sought out the cigarette tucked behind his ear, bringing the thin stick of tobacco to hang from his lips as he pulled the lighter from his pocket. He stopped momentarily a ways behind the young girl, shielding his face with one hand as the other manipulated the lighter. He managed to light the cigarette even in the breeze and took a long drag before tucking away the lighter and continuing toward Yuffie.

Smoke bellowed away from his mouth as he caught up to her. He glanced over at her with a quizzical expression, "Why the hell are you walkin' so fast?"

"Why do you smoke so much?" She brought grey to meet with cobalt, staring him in the eye.

"Do you have to answer every question with another fuckin' question?" He took an exaggerated drag from the cigarette as she watched in horror. Chapped lips parted after allowing the tar to sink into his lungs, and he was sure to blow a great deal of the smoke right into her face. Yuffie's slender arms raised and flailed furiously at the air in front of her face, managing to walk a straight line while she cleared the smoke from her personal space. Rather dramatic coughs escaped the girl as she pushed her eyes closed tightly.

"Drama queen." He insisted.

Upon recognition of his insult, she decided to do a bit of teasing. She stopped dead in her tracks and waited until Cid turned around, seeking to make eye contact. He looked as though he were about to ask why she ceased the journey, when she exchanged her previous expression for one that rivaled the most talented seductresses. She made a point of exaggerating the slow dance of pearled white against her plush bottom lip, and before he could say anything, she allowed a husky tone to slip.

"You know what it means when you blow smoke into a girl's face, don't you?" She twisted a short strand of silk around her index finger, batting flirtatious lashes. Cid finally noticed what he was too oblivious to see when she returned from her room, mascara and lip gloss had been expertly applied and a sweet aroma pierced him when the breeze came up. Did she plan to seduce him?

Cid looked a little too baffled to even answer her, distracted by the sudden appearance of Yuffie's vixen alter. All that came from him was a muttering that sounded like 'no.' Yuffie brought herself shoulder to shoulder with the pilot with a few agonizing steps, paying close attention to swaying her hips. Though he towered above her quite a few inches, she raised herself to speak into his ear,

"It means you want to fuck them." She whispered. Cid almost found himself wanting to do so right then and there, but he fought back the animalistic urge as he knew it wouldn't be the best idea given his situation. Before he could manage any sort of counter, the revenge came. "EW YOU OLD PERVERT!" Was exclaimed loudly into his ear and she darted out away from him.

Cid snapped to at the shouting and rubbed his hand against his ear in protest to the ringing that ensued. He spun quickly upon his heals and caught sight of Yuffie crippled over in a fit of giggles. His mind was attempting to process her little game of revenge, and nothing he found seemed to rival what she had just done. He had long ago dropped the cigarette to the ground, so he simply stomped it out and quickly lit another one, muttering inaudible curses and the occasional spout of her name.

Yuffie pulled herself together and through the last few giggles, questioned the pilot. "Speechless, huh?"

"Fuck off." He grumbled, striding past her and down the street toward his destination. Yuffie figured she might have crossed some sort of boundary and her expression changed from that of humor to a little bit of a pout. _'Oops… I really pissed him off.' _She gathered. She bounced toward him, matching his stride as she came to his side. The two walked silently for a few moments, but Cid thought better of getting accustomed to that.

"Why are you so grumpy, old man?" Yuffie's voice came up beside him and he scoffed at her question.

"I just wanna get those parts." He tried for a calm tone, but failed.

"Right. You're such a grump!" Yuffie exclaimed. "Is it because of Shera?" Yuffie gasped inwardly, scolding herself for so freely letting that out. She didn't want to press him about the matter, and she especially didn't want him to realize she'd read the note.

"Shera? What the fuck, Yuffie?" His expression was growing fouler by the second as he kept his gaze on anything but her, the cigarette torturously inhaled.

"I mean, is it because you miss her?" She quickly chimed in the question to seem less pointed.

"Forget about it, kid. It's fuckin' done with." Cid waved his hand dismissively and was continuing on his path happily before he realized the words that left his mouth seconds ago.

"What do you mean, Cid?" Yuffie stopped a moment, peering at Cid in hopes that he might confess the truth of the matter to her. She rarely called him by his name, but she was trying to be mature about the matter.

"I mean the conversation, it's done with." He quickly covered the true meaning of his statement and stopped outside a door, flicking down the cigarette before grabbing the door handle. The door swung and he quickly went in, leaving Yuffie outside on the sidewalk.

"Shit… old man, you're going to drown in this crap." She mumbled, feeling sorry for him while she stood alone. Finally she worked up the nerve to slip through the door before it fully closed. Slate tinged eyes roamed the walls of hardware accessories and various automotive and airship items. She was in awe at the amount of things they had fit into the small shop.

"Hey, Captain." The store clerk greeted Cid respectfully. The citizens of the town had a certain admiration for the pilot and tended to address him with respect and the like. Cid nodded and proceeded to explain to the young man which parts he'd need. Yuffie listened in as the discussed the fact that he only had a couple in stock, but two particular parts were out of stock and on back order. She heard Cid curse and agree to buy the parts in stock, the exchange only lasting a couple of minutes.

Cid grabbed the bag of small parts and met Yuffie by the door. He shook his head and slipped past the doors, out into the town. She quickly followed him out and watched as he tied a knot with the handles of the plastic bag.

"We need to go to some other stores." Cid stated.

"That's fine. I kind of assumed we would."

The walk to the next store was short and passed silently, as Yuffie found herself at a loss for words. It was likely one of the few occasions that had actually happened to her, and it made her uncomfortable. At some point along the way, Cid had polished off yet another cigarette, which undoubtedly annoyed Yuffie. She chose not to mention her annoyance, not wanting to push him further than she had. With the delay on the parts, he was likely to lash out. The understanding hit her hard, realizing that it was a big step for her to put his feelings before hers. She rewarded herself in her mind, feeling slightly more mature at the moment.

They reached the store and Cid glanced down at Yuffie who was apparently lost in thought. "What the hell are you thinkin' about?" He asked.

"Nothing." She answered, plainly.

"You keep sayin' that shit." Cid grumbled, "I'll only be a minute." With that, he entered the store. Yuffie remained outside the doors, considering her options.

'_Why am I so worried about him? This is so strange. I guess that's what friends do. In a way, I hope someone would do the same for me. How am I ever going to get the story out of him, though? He's so guarded… I don't even know where to begin.' _

Her thoughts were interrupted moments later when Cid emerged from the store with one box. He was steaming at the ears and Yuffie could see it plainly. Slender fingers gingerly covered her mouth as her breath hitched in her throat, she flinched as he let out the longest string of curse words she'd ever heard. Apparently the townspeople were used to this, none of them seemed to care as they continued down the sidewalk past them.

"What's wrong?" Yuffie inquired, breaking his rant.

"They had one of the fuckin' parts, but the other is out of stock and she doesn't think it'll be back in stock for a while. I need a fuckin' minute." Cid muttered, finding his way to a bench with his things. He sat and lit another cigarette, in attempt to cool down. He was livid when it came to this sort of thing, he hated his airship sitting in the yard, broken and useless. It was similar to how one would feel about their loved one in a hospital, he assumed.

Yuffie watched as he puffed smoke into the atmosphere. The wheels of her mind began to turn and a smirk played upon pale lips. Without a word, she snuck into the store. She saw the sales lady huddled over the front counter with her hand pressed against her forehead. The woman seemed a bit upset over not being able to provide her 'Captain' with his desired part.

"Miss?" Yuffie called out, and the woman jumped, startled by the sudden voice. Yuffie had managed to enter unnoticed by the woman and for this she commended herself silently.

"Can I help you?" The woman asked.

"Yes, you can. I need you to write down the information about that part." Yuffie made her request and the woman went about rummaging for a piece of paper. Once the paper was laid upon the counter, she grabbed a pen and quickly jotted down the references and the part number from the catalog. The lady behind the counter held the piece of paper out to Yuffie, who hurriedly stuffed it into her pocket.

"Thanks!" She chimed, before quickly making her silent exit. She was back in place just in time. Cid stomped out the cigarette on the ground and gathered the parts he collected. He rose from the bench and glanced at Yuffie, none the wiser about her escapade. Yuffie grinned as she realized his ignorance. "Ready?" She questioned.

"Yeah, let's go." He nodded, turning toward the direction of his house.

---

It was getting on into the late afternoon when they finally made it back to his residence. Their walk consisted of little conversation, but they had managed to get back on better ground. Yuffie had disappeared into her room, leaving Cid in the living room.

She carefully closed the door to the guestroom, and found the bag she'd left on the bed. She rummaged through the contents before coming to her cell phone, which she opened and searched through contacts. The bar highlighted a name that brought a smile to her face and she pressed send, bringing the object to her ear and listening to the rings.

"Hello?" The familiar voice came.

"Hey it's me." She answered, speaking quietly.

"Hi, Yuff. What's up?"

"I need a big favor. There's an airship part I need to get a hold of, and I know you're into all of that. Is there a way I can get you to send it to a friend of mine?"

"Sure… I've gotten around to selling all that stuff, you know. What's the part?"

"I have the number. It's 820193-XAV in this year's catalog."

"Oh… that's a rare one. It'll cost ya."

"Whatever, just bill my dad. I'm sure he'll never notice. Over-night it, too."

A laugh came from the other end and he agreed to do so. He wrote down the address to Cid's house in Rocket Town as she gave it to him, and she thanked him before ending their conversation. Satisfied with her results, she straightened herself out and headed back into the living room. Upon her entrance, Cid looked as though he would question her, but she escaped the interrogation.

"Hungry?" She asked.

"Yeah, you?" He replied.

"Yep." She answered. Without another word, she made her way to the kitchen, searching out various items as though the kitchen belonged to her. Curious blue eyes sought after her, watching while she gathered the items.

"You can cook?" He questioned her.

"Sometimes." She answered, feeling self-conscious about attempting a meal. She knew Cid liked pasta from their experiences, and from the abundance of the ingredients that could be found throughout the kitchen. She found a pan and filled it half full with water, setting it on the stove to boil.

Various ingredient mixing and cooking ensued, stirring this and cutting that. She sure wasn't Tifa, but she managed a decent meal once or twice. Half an hour later, the result sat in a plastic bowl, steaming. A mixture of pasta and marinara sauce with bits of chicken and fresh vegetables. Next to the pan, sat another bowl filled with shards of lettuce that were covered in the only type of dressing she could find in the fridge, little croutons resting here and there.

"Okay… I hope it's decent." She announced. By the way Cid seemed to be drooling at the scent, she assumed he was happy with her choice in meals. He had joined her in the kitchen, serving himself a plate as she followed suit. They found themselves at the table just as they did the night before, though this time less playful.

"So, what are you gonna do about that part?" Yuffie asked, breaking the silence. A coy smile graced her lips as she tried to hide her excitement over tracking it down.

"The guy at the first store has one coming in, in a couple weeks. He said he'd call, so I'm shit out of luck 'til then." He griped, before taking a few more bites of his pasta.

"Oh. Hopefully it'll be soon, then." She mentioned casually, still keeping up the mystery.

"Yuff?"

"Yeah?" She perked up at his tone, hoping perhaps he'd carry the conversation where she'd been dying to go since she read the letter.

"This is really good." He forked the dinner as if to show he was referring to it, and she hid her disappointment with a smile.

"Thanks, old man." She smirked in revenge when the nickname left her lips, knowing he'd get to feeling how he did about the name.

"Fuckin' brat." He countered.

The evening carried on as the night before, though this time Yuffie actually slipped off to bed before passing out on the couch. As she disrobed, her mind calculated the events of the day. Cid didn't seem any closer to divulging the information she so desperately wanted, even with all of her nice little gestures.

Silk pajama pants slipped over slender limbs and the white threading came to be tied at the waist. A white tank clung against girlish curves as Yuffie readied herself for bed and eventually slipped in between the sheets. She continued thinking of Cid and what to do with his situation, but she knew that the right push he would need would come in the arrival of the part she got him. This thought comforted her until she fell asleep, listening to the noise of the television still on in the living room.

Cid switched off the television some time after Yuffie left, and finally headed off to his room. He discarded his clothing and climbed in with protested squeaks from the springs of the mattress. He huffed and pulled the covers up over his himself, rolling onto his side. He was plagued by thoughts of Shera for a few moments in his empty bed, before his mind drifted the game Yuffie had played earlier. It was true that she looked tempting when she put on that seductive demeanor, but Cid found himself denying such thoughts. He found it strange that she had distracted him from his hidden heartache for a time being. It was a short period, but well needed.

'_Maybe I should just tell her the fuckin' truth. Who knows what she'll think of it.'_ He entertained the idea for a moment, shrugging it off when he thought better of it. He had too much pride to start opening his heart and dumping his problems on his friends. He sighed and went about the thoughts and ideas long into the night. Once again, sleep did not come until sometime in the early morning.

* * *

Notes: So, what do you all think? I'm so pleased with the encouraging reviews to the first chapter! Thank you all very much. I will do my best to have chapter three up soon. 


	3. Lingering Moments

In the midst of a nightmare, Yuffie came wide awake with a quick squeak. She bolted upright from the mattress, small chest heaving forth with an inhaled gasp. After a moment of silence, her mind registered the fact that she was only dreaming, and with a hand against her heart, she began to calm from the ordeal. Heavily lidded slate took a once over of the room, making sure all was in place. One lengthy leg slid from the mattress, followed by the second, both hanging limp over the side of the bed beyond the covers. Slowly she inched onto her feet, a long tee shirt pulled over her thin frame to cover the set of under garments she had slept in. She glanced at the digital numbers on the display of the clock, the early morning time causing the roll of her eyes. It was too early to be up, but too late to get more sleep. _'Just perfect!'_ She huffed, and with the mindset that her newest roommate would likely be asleep, she set out to the kitchen for a drink.

Cid had been up from his three hour affair with slumber for nearly an hour, when he had gathered in the living room. He was curled in the singular chair, reading a magazine by the dim light of a small lamp. An ash filled tray sat beside the lamp, his current cigarette burning from the notch of the ashtray, smoke rising in a lazy manner. Moistened fingers searched out the corner of his current page, lifting the thin paper in effort to turn the page. Mid turn, he was distracted by a sight he had not been expecting. The lithe ninja emerged from the halls, the hem of her ratty old shirt swishing about the tops of her thighs with each silent step. Her hand was raised over her eyes in the moment she left the hall, but when the light registered, she lowered her fingers slowly. Her gaze sought out the pilot, who sat motionless in the chair. Cobalt settled right on her, his lips cocked in a strange semi-smirk while the page caught between his fingers fell back to place against the magazine. Oh yes, he was gawking. Blame it on his incoherence, if it helps you sleep at night, but he certainly was quite blatantly gawking at her.

Moments went by, neither of them moving to save a life. Yuffie's jaw hung agape as slate eyes settled on the man who sat across the room, her gaze roaming over his bare, chiseled chest. He happened to have a pair of boxers on, which Yuffie thanked the Planet for, but other than that, he sat completely within her scrutiny. A flush of warmth flooded her cheeks as she pulled uncomfortably at the hem of the shirt, making the most out of the length. This would have proven a smart move, had it not further accentuated the press of her chest against the thin fabric. Cid couldn't help but notice the appearance of the shirt, his eyes settling against the silhouette exposed through the cotton. Another set of awkward minutes, until he cleared his throat steadily. Finally able, he lowered his gaze back to the magazine in his lap now rippled with creases from the tension in his hands.

Yuffie managed to bring herself the courage to saunter into the kitchen, pretending as if nothing had happened. She fumbled through the cupboard, bringing a glass to the counter, where she gracefully dropped it against the tile. Quick reflexes brought the glass back into her hands after quite the raucous, the blush on her cheeks deepening as she set the object upright. Cid looked up from the magazine during the glass incident, watching as she displayed a grin to hide her embarrassment. She turned upon bare heels and pulled open the refrigerator, searching for that spiked punch he usually kept in a red pitcher. In her search, she made her second devious move. She bent down ever so slightly, reaching for the desired pitcher, and unknowingly giving the pilot quite a view. Blonde lashes battled to stay focused on the tantalizing view, but alas he diverted his gaze when she straightened and began to turn. She poured a healthy amount of liquid into the cylinder, setting the now empty pitcher on the counter as she strolled into the hall, downing half the drink in quick seconds. Once behind the safety of her closed door, she felt the urge to burst into laughter. Fingers quickly cupped her mouth as she set the drink on the table by the door, cursing herself for acting like such a girl.

Cid remained in his chair, quite distracted from the magazine at the current moment. He was thankful she decided to leave the room; otherwise he might not have been able to move the magazine from his lap. He quickly did so, and hurried down the hall and into his own room. As soon as he made it past the door, he let out a breath he didn't realize had been held. He set down on the edge of the bed, fingers fidgeting as he made an attempt to distract himself from what had just taken place. He had noticed the changes that had molded Yuffie since their first meeting, but never had he seen them quite the way he did just ten minutes ago. She was definitely not the bratty teenager he'd known, she was more the feminine and she appeared a woman to his eyes. Though she was younger, he simply couldn't deny the small attraction that had rooted itself inside him. He decided to throw on a pair of pants, matched by a blue shirt, socks slid over his feet. He reentered the hall; half hoping Yuffie would have come out of her room. To his disappointment, she had still been hold up in the guest room. Thus, he continued his journey outside, deciding to bury himself in unimportant work on the air ship.

Yuffie spent nearly an hour in her bed, pondering the events of the living room. What had she been thinking wandering around so scantily clad? She had assumed Cid had been offended, though this assumption was entirely wrong. Poor Cid in his situation with Shera, he surely didn't need her interfering and making a mess. She slipped a pair of cotton shorts on and wandered into the hall, mind set on making an apology. She rarely admitted to being wrong, but then again, it wasn't every day that she stumbled half dressed into a room with a nearly naked man. Bare feet scuffed against the carpet as she peeked into the living room, absent of Cid. She glanced down at his door, which stood open, and then into the kitchen. She shook her head, and made for the side yard.

Cid had been distracted from his monotonous work, and was sitting against the wall of the ship, mindlessly tapping a wrench against steel. When Yuffie stumbled in beside him, he nearly jumped out of his skin, but hid his surprise with a curse. Their eyes met for a brief moment and she faltered in her steps, taking a clumsy trip in which he grabbed her hand and steadied her. She giggled at herself, tucking short black strands behind her ear as she began her heart felt apology.

"Gawd I'm clumsy in the morning. But I came out here to say sorry." She displayed a look of sincerity.

"For what?" Cid's voice was gruff, and he cleared his throat to settle the tone.

"For walking around like that… ea-earlier." She again resorted to fidgeting with the hem of the shirt.

"Don't worry about it, kid. Shit happens. Why the early morning?" He asked.

"I had a horrible dream, couldn't go back to sleep after that." She glanced away, cupping her chin in her palm. She looked for a moment as if she were about to cry.

"Yuff?" His voice became consoling, "Ar-are you okay?" He didn't usually fumble words, but eloquence wasn't his forte, either.

"What?" Eyes darted toward him, "Oh, yeah. I'm fine." She finished with a muffled yawn.

"Why don't you try and rest?" He sounded harsh, but his eyes seemed caring as she watched them. She was having a hard time believing this was the same Cid she knew. She'd never seen such a gentle side of him.

"I can't… It's just so lonely in there." Her bottom lip quivered and she glanced away. Cid began to think she was on the verge of tears, but he couldn't understand why. "Cid?" She kept her focus on the opposite wall, but she knew he was listening. "Would you… I mean, could you sit with me?"

He was taken aback by her request, unsure what to think of the matter. Whatever her nightmare contained, it obviously had her quite shaken. He could see the welling of tears in her round eyes. There simply was no turning her down, no matter how awkward he felt about it. "Fuck… how could I say no."

She offered a brief smile, exiting the ship as she walked toward the house. Cid followed behind her, his mind somewhat reeling over what reason she had for wanting him to sit with her. Perhaps she thought of him in a fatherly way? _'Shit. That'd suck.'_ He thought to himself, following her through the old side door. He assumed she would make a right and find one of the couches in the living room, but her straight path surprised him. She ignored the living room and went into the guest room, Cid following at a distance. When he swung the corner against the door frame, he noticed she had slid beneath the covers on her bed, and he wasn't quite sure what she expected.

He stood at the door a moment, until she motioned him over to the bed. He abandoned his shoes and climbed onto the full size mattress, though he remained above the blankets. He leaned his back against the head board, peering down at Yuffie while she scooted up the mattress. Her legs pushed against the covers as she wormed against his side, her head coming to rest on his chest once she made it that far. He sat motionless for a moment, before bringing his arms loosely around her shoulders. He felt a warm breath exhale against his chest, as she melted against him. The sting of moisture also presented itself, as he figured a tear had broken loose. Unsure of himself, he stiffened, his mind tracing various thoughts and ideas. What had he gotten himself into?

He stayed for almost an hour, when he realized her breath had evened. She seemed to have fallen back asleep, so with careful movement, he slid from beneath her embrace and set her carefully against the pillows. He brought the covers further up her shoulders, and left her to her sleep, leaving the door cracked behind him. He was in dire need of a drink, so he made his way to the kitchen where he found himself a bottle of whiskey. He couldn't put his finger on his or her behaviour, and he certainly hadn't a clue where it came from. Ask the bottle?

Yuffie began to stir beneath the blankets, fingers reaching for where Cid should have been, but grabbing air. Her eyes immediately opened and squinted, attempting to close out the bright light that had infiltrated the curtains. She must have slept for some time, and a quick glance at the clock proved such. It was nearly noon, and she brought her sleepy form from the comfort of the bed with a quick movement. She was in a hurry to redress in her usual attire, when she heard the doorbell. She had meant to be up when Cid's package arrived, but the night had proven longer than she could have ever dreamt.

Cid was just at the door when Yuffie made it into the living room, watching excitedly as he opened the door seconds later. His eyes settled on a delivery boy just as Yuffie grabbed his shoulder and peeked over. To his amusement, the boy winked at Yuffie as if there were a conspiracy, but simply handed him a large self explanatory box. He was off before Cid could question his behaviour, so the pilot was left with one alternative. The box found a home on the table, where he figured out just what was inside. He turned to the bouncing girl with a suspicious eye, "What'd you do?"

"I got your part!" She beamed.

"You didn't have to do that, god damn." He muttered.

"Oh but I did."

"How the hell am I supposed to make up for that?" His arms went wide in exaggeration.

"Hm." She pressed the tip of her finger against her chin, thinking about his question. "I've got it. You have to take me somewhere." She giggled.

"Where?" He nearly grumbled.

"Out."

"Out?"

"Out. Out to dinner somewhere nice." She watched a strange expression overtake him.

"Yuffie. Do I look like a nice restaurant sorta guy?" He shook his head.

"Well… now that you mention it, nope. But you can try." She nearly cackled at her evil plan.

"Fuck. I shoulda sent this back with that kid." He placed his hands on his hips, staring at the open box. "Fine. I'll take you out… but I'm not getting all dressed up or nothin'"

"Deal." She was thoroughly pleased with herself. If there would be any way of getting him to talk, it would be drinks with dinner. So she disappeared into her room, finalizing her plan to pry the information from him. For the time being, the strange morning faded from her mind. For Cid, however, he couldn't get the events out of his mind. Perhaps taking her out wasn't such a good idea. But she did do him a lovely favor, and that required thanks. He simply went out to drown himself in working on his ship; fairly certain he had time to finish the repairs before the evening's promise.

And what an evening it would prove to be…

* * *

Okay, s'cuse the short chapter and the cliff hanger, but I felt the chapter would be far _too_ long if I included their night out in it. Well, wasn't Cid the mushy one here. Now, this is all to play off that "Rough guy with a good heart" sort of concept. A bit strange, but he himself can't even figure out what it was all about. Anyhow, I just love these two :D Thanks so much to all of my reviewers, I really love to see reviews. 


	4. Stars and Sake

Sometime later in the evening, Cid finished as much of the repairs as he guessed could be accomplished for now. His mind wouldn't let up on why Yuffie had ordered that part for him and managed to get it here right when he needed it. Especially strange was the idea of taking her out, even if it was only to repay her favor. Contemplating this and that, he stood outside in the afternoon sun with his fingers scratching the back of his head. A brief memory of that uncomfortable stance Cloud always had when he scratched the back of his head flashed into view and Cid immediately quit fiddling and tossed his gloves down to the grass, noticing the way the blades curled beneath the edges of the dark brown leather. He was not a young adult, and though the evening ahead twisted him until he felt like a teenager, he reminded himself of this fact each time he felt the urge to smile goofily and take to fidgeting with random items.

Cid Highwind, the collected but not usually calm, was astoundingly nervous. Red blood pumped through his veins, signifying he was alive. He had a certain anatomy, signifying he was a man. Last he checked, he was also human. Where exactly do these three facts point? To the idea that going out to dinner with such a beautiful, not to mention young and fun, woman could lead to things. Things men spend much of their conscious – and unconscious – time thinking about. Things that aren't of any intelligence when your heart is not yet mended. _'Just what the fuck am I thinking?'_ He questioned himself as he turned to face the dull brown door that led into the old house. With a new purpose behind his heavy steps, he headed into the house with every intention of calling off this evening he promised. He would have to find another way to thank her for the critical part she'd given him. The door squeaked in protest as he burst through and slammed it shut behind him, never one to avoid any unnecessary noise. A flurry of thoughts cast confusion in his mind as he rounded the corner to the kitchen, intent on taking a quick shot of whiskey to dull his nerves.

With the raucous that was Cid entering from the yard, Yuffie had frozen with a guilty look. She hadn't expected him in any time soon since she figured he'd stay out for quite a while working on his ship. As he rounded the corner, she turned and hid her hands behind her back. The pilot's purposeful journey ended as he caught sight of her there in the kitchen, only a tank top and shorts to cover the curves of her form accentuated nicely by the way her arms trailed behind her back. _'Knock it off, jackass.'_ He reprimanded, as his eyes lowered down to the wicker basket peeking out from behind her thighs. Noticing his eyes intently set on her legs, she peered down and figured out what she should have known to begin with… surprise does funny things to the mind. Immediately she blushed and sunk further back into the kitchen while he eyed her suspiciously.

"What the hell is that, Yuff?" He grumbled.

"It's um… well, gawd. It's food." She confessed, squirming beneath his burning gaze.

"Food? In a fuckin' basket? What the hell for?" His arms gestured.

'_What the hell, Cid… haven't you ever heard of a picnic?' _"What do you think it's for?" She grinned at the sarcasm she'd mustered even in the awkward air.

'_You idiot, you know what for.'_ "Well I know. But why do you—" He became aware of her intentions all at once, settling from his altered mood. "I thought you wanted to go out?" His chin raised at her with an accusing look narrowing his eyes.

"I said out to a nice dinner, didn't I? That doesn't always mean a restaurant." She knew how misleading she was earlier, she knew he assumed a restaurant dinner and she'd let him think that's what she wanted. She knew he'd never agree until he saw all the work she put into this little picnic idea of hers. She offered only a soft smile.

"Yeah but I…" _'Look at that basket and sweet smile.'_ "I can—" _'She's starting that puppy dog face and…'_ "Yuffie…" He gave up the battle, shaking his head a little just like she assumed he would. "Are you ready to go?" He'd regret that later.

"Almost. Just give me a sec, would you?" She was totally gloating in victory. The smile was back with a vengeance and she was setting the basket on the counter with a lightness about her movements. He simply sighed and went into the living room, sinking into one of the couches as he listened to her rattle this and that in final preparation.

His eyes were distracted when he saw her go bounding down the hall, how would he keep up with that? He heard rummaging in the guest bedroom along with a loud thud, before she came around with a huge blanket dragging on the ground behind her. She must have found it up in the closet, which would explain the noise. He couldn't help but grin at the sight of her flinging the blanket out in attempt to lay it out square. She tried twice, huffing as the blanket curled on the outside edges, refusing to cooperate. The third time, she simply wound the blanket into a ball with a glare as if the inanimate object would feel guilty for the trouble. Once her blanket battle had come to an end, she glanced over at Cid.

"All set." She announced, smiling wonderfully at him.

"And where are we headed?" He'd lost the grouchy tone he usually carried as he rose to his feet, wandering into the kitchen to grab the basket to carry along. He was surprised when it pulled harder than he expected, the damn thing was heavy. _'What the hell has she got in here?'_ He wondered, though he'd just have to wait and see.

"You know that little outcropping in the hills, surrounded by the trees just outside town?" She inquired.

"Way over there?" He was just being a grey cloud.

"Yes, _way_ over there. Need a cane?" She gave him an exemplary smile.

"Shut up." He wouldn't let her think such things. He rounded the counter and 'accidentally' bumped into her, knocking her a bit off balance. She stumbled forward and gave him a glare that would have struck him dead, had he actually been facing her. "You should grab a coat, you'll get cold later." He called as he opened the door, noting the chilled air that swept across him.

"I'll be fine." She insisted, like a rebellious girl. She followed him out the door, watching him as he walked with a quick pace in the direction of this little spot she'd designated. He was on a mission to prove that his walking abilities were just fine.

She had to jog to catch up to him, matching his stride when she came beside him. She wanted to giggle at the way he was practically running to prove a point, but she had already dealt a couple blows to his ego today and if she wanted a nice evening, it was best not to deal any more. The travel was relatively quiet as they met the outskirts of the small town, and eventually Cid let up on his accelerated speed in exchange for a nice, brisk walk.

"Why'd ya want a picnic, anyway?" He peered sideways at her while struggling to light a cigarette with the basket in tow. She giggled casually while he fumbled with the uncooperative lighter.

"I just like to be outdoors. Besides, it's a nice evening. Why not?" She shrugged her shoulders. His lighter finally did its job, and he took a long drag off the stick. The exhalation of smoke was carefully aimed away from her, not wanting to incur any of that attitude she had when he blew it in her face.

"'Dunno, just askin'." He drew a blank on any other sort of conversation as they neared the edge of the trees. The greenery was awkward, sticking out in a sporadic patch. "Lead the way, princess." He gave her a hint of nod as he paused.

"You said you knew where it was?" She grinned, stopping beside him.

"Well I didn't know exactly where ya had in mind." He added another drag of the cigarette, the red embers flaring in the dim light.

"Ah-huh." She took up her path, leading him in the same direction they'd already been heading. She trudged through the unruly grass and hiked up a ways until she reached the outcropping she'd spoke of.

The turn of the hill had them facing the town, the lights glowing below in large round shapes. They weren't too high up or far away, but a nice level for star gazing_. 'What is she up to?'_ He watched as she went to lay the blanket out, this time flinging it out and then moving to straighten the corners until it became an inviting square upon the soft green grass. Once proud of her work, she stole the basket from Cid and flung open the top. Curiosity took over as he saw her rummage in the contents. A small pillar of wax came first, followed by a dish which she placed the candle on near the side of the blanket. The sun hadn't set yet, so she hadn't the need to light the wick. Next she produced several bottles of beer she'd commandeered from his refrigerator, setting them neatly beside the candle. Slate tinged eyes flew up to the pilot, beckoning him to sit with her hand. He obliged, and sat himself on the blanket as she handed him a beer, but not before taking care to flick the top off with a piece of cutlery.

Two plates found a home atop the blanket, and he heard a ziplock bag part with plastic ruffles. She gingerly set the cold pasta contents on the plates, distributing them evenly before adding well prepared sides to the plate. He felt the pull of hidden feelings as he saw the trouble she went through to make this picnic. She was being so uncharacteristically sweet, almost as if she knew what he needed. But, in order for her to have such information, she would have to know what had happened, and he assured himself she hadn't any idea. He took the paper plate that was handed to him, along with the plastic fork and began to pick at the pasta salad. A bite was chewed cautiously, and she watched intently as his eyes shifted almost as if to say he was evaluating the taste.

"This is good, Yuff." He grinned as she clapped excitedly.

"Who knew I could cook?" She giggled and began to dig in to her own plate of pasta.

They ate in semi-silence, making small talk as the sun continued to sink into the horizon. The sky was cast a deep pink tinged orange, and she noticed how his rough features appeared softened by the light. He was handsome, she always knew that much. The feathered stubble on his jaw, a strong masculine jaw. The way his deep blue eyes held many secrets she felt the urge to unravel. His lips, though thin, appeared soft and inviting in a dull hue of pink. These things were all noticed when she met him, but she never felt them the way she did in the passing moment. After a short time, when the plates were empty, she noticed his second bottle following suit. She eyed him as he reached for a third, and he grinned. She was still on her first.

"S'good stuff." He popped the top off the bottle and set his paper plate aside onto the grass, before taking a long sip of the amber liquid. Perhaps this would work to Yuffie's advantage. She set her own plate away with a devious smirk, which begged questions. "What are you up to now?" A blonde brow arched.

"Nothing out of the ordinary." She winked with an innocent smile, while lighting the candle on the edge of the blanket in order to gain better sight in the darkened area.

"Oh, well that's go--" _'Wait a second; ordinary is a scheming trouble maker when it comes to this girl.'_ "Yuffie…" His look was accusing enough.

"I know you're into whiskey and gin and all that grandpa crap, but I want you to forget about that for a night." She taunted, while bringing out a wooden flask with foreign writing which he devoured with his eyes. She brought two shallow, delicate cups from the basket, which didn't appear very inviting to his eyes. Then he reminded himself he was far from repaying her for her favor.

"What is it?" He quickly downed half his beer, as if he'd not get another chance to taste the bitter drink.

"Sake, silly." The sentence nearly rhymed, which made him want to laugh.

"That's that fermented girly rice… drink, right?" He scoffed.

"Girly? Sake is not girly… have you tried it before, old man?" He grumbled, suddenly she was back to calling him old. First the comment about grandpa drinks and now blatant name calling.

"Can't say that I have, brat." _Take that._

"Just give it a shot." She pleaded, uncapping the portable container and pouring the room temperature liquid into the cups. She held a cup out to him, which he cautiously took from her while assessing the liquid within the cup by sniffing it. To his surprise, it smelled mildly strong.

The cup, which felt awkward in his large hand, met his lips and he slowly allowed the liquor to slide over his tongue where he tasted it before swallowing it down. Yuffie was gazing at him with an anticipatory look as he was downright shocked at how strong it actually was. Whenever a girl handed him a drink, he immediately felt repulsed, knowing full well it would be something fruity with a percent volume of .005 that would leave an appalling aftertaste. This drink did not fit any of that description.

"This ain't half bad." He remarked, glancing over at the girl who gloated once again. She was beginning to look a little too proud.

"I told you so." She chirped, allowing herself to indulge in her own cup. Cid simply marveled at the fact that he had a drink that wasn't beer, whiskey or gin and was actually less than disgusted. In fact, he rather liked it and indulged himself heavily in this new liquor while watching her slow pace with the drink. Time passed rather slowly as they drank in silence, neither one offering much for discussion. What did come to be said was idle banter about nothing in particular. Cid seemed to be feeling more at ease with her by the hour. She wouldn't have guessed this sort of outcome from a simple picnic and some liquor. She had come to realize that making sure the pilot was well was of utmost importance to her. This in itself baffled her, never mind the fact that they were getting along so wonderfully.

As the stars peeked out in the navy sky, she leaned her weight back upon her palms, neck craned so she could spot the twinkling lights. She studied them with slight interest, trying her luck at picking out a constellation. This proved more challenging than she felt the mood for, so she gave up with a sigh. She felt warmth tugging at her ears which told her to slow down on the alcohol, but she noted Cid was very much buzzed. This would be her opportunity to pry that precious information from him. Men always bore their souls under the influence of alcohol. She was all but positive he'd likely fall into that trap. Even the most tight lipped of people had emotional spills when liquor was involved. She'd even witnessed this a time or two.

"Hey Cid?" She looked over at the pilot, who had taken to leaning against his elbow in a sidelong position, enjoying his buzz along with the view. Though his eyes were not on the stars, tonight.

"Hey Yuff?" He questioned right back with a smirk

"When is Shera coming back?" She winced inwardly as the words left her mouth, hoping for the best but expecting the worst.

"What's it to ya?" He pierced into her with cobalt eyes.

"Oh, just wondering, you know?" She tried to be casual, sighing lightly while returning her gaze to the sky.

"Ya want the truth, brat?" She was utterly shocked. Had alcohol really loosened his tongue that much, or was he teasing her with another lie?

"What's the truth?" She played nonchalance as she settled her sight back on him.

"The whole truth an' nothin' but?" He slurred a little this time around.

"What's that, Cid?" She urged him on.

"She ain't ever fucking coming back. That's the damn truth." His eyes fell and she thought she saw an ounce of emotion claim his features. This was what she'd been waiting for, but now that she had achieved it, she was utterly unsure of what to do.

"What?" She questioned, feigning surprise.

"Yeah, that's right. She left, for good. Finally pissed 'er off right." He huffed and looked up at her. "But you know what? That's okay by me. I don't give a damn, her loss." He lied. She knew he did. Otherwise, why would he have kept the letter crumpled beside his bed?

"She made a mistake, Cid. But you can't tell me you don't care…" She wasn't used to playing this role. It took all the maturity she could muster.

"I did at first, fuck… but you know, there ain't shit I can do about it. Fuck her. That's all I have to say about it." He diverted his eyes heavenward, studying the stars as they twinkled above him. The moment was crucial, and she was trying to decide whether to let the conversation die and allow a new subject, or press it further.

"You sure you don't wanna talk about it?" She put on her most concerned face, inching over to lean on her elbow, sinking into a mirror position beside him.

He brought his attention to this fragile face he was unaccustomed to seeing. She'd never shown much concern for anyone aside from herself, and she came off as selfish. Now, here beneath the pale starlight, she was drowning him with concern and care. He wondered if she'd known when she noticed all the missing items in his home. Was this thing with the parts and the picnic really in effort to care for him? He stared into slate eyes, watching as a soft breeze tousled short strands around her curved neck. The candle flickered in the wind, causing an intimate dance of light and shadow to befall her lovely pale skin. She was hypnotizing, and the beginning of the issue had reared in the moment she stumbled into his living room half clothed. The romanticism he was denying deep within his heart suddenly felt more right now that he voiced the fact that he was unattached. Though he was far from past the events with Shera, perhaps she would be just what he needed to start in the right direction. He didn't expect her to solve the problem for him, but she certainly wasn't hindering his progress. The candle's flame quickly faded out while he watched her under the illumination only of the moon and stars.

"No, there's nothing to say. It's over and fucking done with." He seemed so callous, but then the light shone. "But there's hope for me yet." His words trickled from his lips, singing an unknown tune to her delicate ears.

"What do ya mean, Cid?" She whispered, feeling him closer than she had before.

"Well, you're here… and…" He choked on the words, unable to voice the feeling that was surrounding his mind as the sentence died on his lips. Before she could react to the sentiment, he brought his hand upward and brushed her soft cheek with his thumb. The touch sent shivers throughout her spine. A mixture of right and wrong; a story she never thought would be written. She knew what they'd say. It could never work. He's too old, and she's too young. According to whom, exactly? Even she might have laughed at this situation had she been on the outside looking in. Though the attraction was always present, they were two very different souls. They were constantly teasing one another and bickering, no one would have ever expected what happened while Yuffie was lost in her reverie.

The world drowned when his lips brushed against hers. The stars, the moon, the smoldering wick of the candle… any and all sources of light seemed to fade out into memory as the foreign touch teased against her lips. He set her aflame when he tugged against her cheek, pulling her into a deep kiss while caressing the sensitive skin just below her ear. This was not like kissing those silly teenage boys who were clumsy in their motions. She was kissing a man and a skilled man at that. She would have never thought him to be gentle and inviting in his amorous affections, and this alone seduced her into holding the kiss while his tongue gracefully parted the barrier to her mouth.

He broke the kiss, leaving the lingering taste of Sake burning on her taste buds while she lay breathlessly with her eyes veiled. Perhaps the alcohol or emotion had triggered the affections, whatever the cause, she was absolutely disinclined to explore the reasoning. She finally opened her eyes, finding a pair of blue eyes close by. There were a million questions running rampant in her mind, but she hadn't the nerve to ask any of them. She simply smiled a radiant smile as he placed one more kiss gently upon the tip of her nose. She expected some sort of cursing to follow, but he didn't speak. His arms pulled her down against the blanket, and she laid her head gently against his chest with her arms draped over him. She sighed contently, warming to his body as she closed her eyes. His fingers brushed gingerly against the flesh of her shoulder while he peered up at the night sky, ignoring any thoughts he had of taking her beyond a kiss. Though he usually didn't care about such things, she was to be handled with care. He knew she was untouched, and pushing her that far in one night… under the influence of alcohol was the worst thing he could think of.

As he thought of the possibilities, he noticed the even rate at which her chest moved. He strained his neck to catch a glimpse of her, unconscious with a sly smile curved over pink lips. Lips which he had fallen infatuated with in one lingering kiss. Her smile was contagious, and he laid his head back with a grin of his own. He carefully reached down and pulled the blanket around them, not minding that he dumped most of her carefully set picnic off into the grass, grateful the candle had blown out earlier. He wrapped the blanket and returned to embracing her beneath the night sky. Who would have thought that he'd be here, in this position? The position he desperately tried to avoid earlier when he meant to cancel their dinner plans. What would morning bring? Would this all prove to be one set of mistakes? Would she leave him while he slept, or would she stay despite the difficulties? Such things were a mystery to his fading mind as he slipped into slumber. This was the first night in weeks that he'd fallen asleep while it was still black outside. Unconventional as it may be, he was beginning to feel that she would have more surprises up her sleeve in the days to follow.

* * *

'Nother chapter here. I do hope you've all enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it! The chemistry I see between them is so much fun, and I like how she eases him in to doing things even if he doesn't want to. Yuffie may seem more mature in this little story, but please remember my time line is well beyond that of the game, so she has grown up a bit, while still keeping that certain clumsiness. I'm not too terribly familiar with Sake, so forgive me if a nicked any traditions. I hope to have the next chapter up soon, the mystery of the night will play into it a lot. Soo, how about a review? ;) If you feel inclined to. 


	5. Closure

There were few occasions as of late where the pilot slept through the night without waking several times. Usually he would experience strange nightmares or dreams, but this night passed without as much as a hint of a nightmare. In fact, his dreams were so unimportant he couldn't remember what details were when he began to stir early in the morning. A single blue eye peeped out from behind lazy lids, he was attempting to see just how bright it was before he decided to go opening both eyes and searing them with sunlight. To his pleasure, the sun had barely begun to rise and the surrounding area was blanketed in a very faint light.

He closed his eyes for one more minute, taking a deep breath of the crisp, fresh air. As his chest rose, he noticed something heavy upon it giving resistance to his inhalation. Yuffie had stayed. That, or she was too far asleep to have realized where she was. He craned his neck, opening his sleepy eyes to see a head of black hair. The strands of hair were messy, thrown about as if she'd tossed and turned all night. She couldn't have, she was in the same position she was in when he last looked at her.

Yuffie shivered in her slumber, the chilled morning breeze nipping at her skin. Cid brought his arms up, wrapping the small girl tightly to keep her warm. The cold must have stirred her, her breathing became uneasy and she whimpered something that slightly resembled to word cold. Without warning, she stretched and nearly clipped his nose with her hand, causing him to dip his head out of reach.

"Brat…" He mumbled.

"…ol… Old man?" She was a bit incoherent. Suddenly, her head sprung up and tired slate eyes stared at him with curiosity.

"Welcome back." He said, smugly.

She looked around, and back. "We slept out here…?"

"You think?" He was tempted to tease her for such a silly question, but resisted. "Ya passed out on me." He grinned.

"Did I really?" She gasped, a little embarrassed. She hadn't had that much to drink, had she? Maybe she was just tired from the day before. A sly smile curved her lips, "So you just decided to crash out here with me?"

"You wanted me to leave you out here alone?" He tilted his head to the left.

"You protected me." The smile widened until her teeth peeked out.

"Yeah, yeah princess. Get off me, would ya?" He grumbled. He hadn't thought of it that way, he really just didn't want to wake her. Waking Yuffie was like waking a hibernating bear. Not something you wanted to do unless you felt like being injured and growled at, or worse. Now she was acting like some damsel in distress saved by a knight. Where she drew that conclusion, he didn't much feel like guessing.

"But I haven't thanked my knight properly, yet." She batted her eyelashes, earning a look of confusion in cobalt hues.

"Shit, you're wacky when you wake up, you know that?" He said as he jerked his head back straight.

"Me?" Her lips formed an 'O' "Never." She shook her head, and managed a way to slink upward against his body. Her squirming brought his temperature up and took his mind straight to the gutter. Her nose was inches from his when she froze.

"Y…yes, you." He stammered. She was making him nervous; he hadn't a clue what she was scheming in that head of hers. She was capable of anything.

"You're nervous…" She could all but smell it. He really hadn't felt quite this way since he was a teenaged boy. Then again, he hadn't been around such a young, beautiful girl that happened to be all over him in quite a while. It was almost sinful. He was giving her the upper hand, though, and that made him unhappy.

"Well…" He gathered her up and pushed with his legs, sending her flat on her back. She let out a little squeak as their position reversed. He was dominant now, and she gave a nervous smile, unknowing. What, exactly, did he plan on doing?

"Who's nervous now?" His grin was pure evil. He chuckled and climbed off her, offering her a hand which she eyed suspiciously.

"Ass." She crossed her arms and sat glaring toward him.

"Fine." He turned and began to clean up the mess he'd made dumping everything off the blanket.

Yuffie watched inattentively while he stooped and gathered various things, placing them messily in the basket. Slender fingers absently traced her lips, and the memory of kissing him washed over her. She wondered if it had been a dream, his confession and the kiss. They all seemed so out of character and she had trouble believing he actually wanted her to stick around. She fought a silent battle, trying to convince herself to ask him what everything meant.

"Cid?" She trembled.

"Yeah?" He paused with a plate in hand, turning to face her while she fidgeted with the blanket beneath her.

"You… kissed me." Not exactly what she meant to say.

_Brilliant conclusion, Yuff. _"Yeah… I guess I did." He nodded.

"So…what's it all mean?" She wasn't brave enough to ask if she was serving only as a distraction, or if he had genuine interest in her. She really didn't have to, he knew women and he knew exactly what she was questioning.

"Fuck if I know." His answer did not sate her desire in any way, shape or form. If anything, it served to discourage her. He saw the evidence in her eyes. "Let's just get back, okay?" His feelings were quite conflicted. She was forbidden, and that only made her more tempting. He was supposed to be gathering his head after being left a little broken. He was not supposed to be on the verge of feeling for someone that he shouldn't find more than a friendship in.

She felt her heart sink into her stomach. A confession rattled her mind, she liked him. More than that, she really liked him. _Since when?_ That crush she harbored during their adventure was put off as a girlish desire for a masculine sense of security. She thought it was one of those crushes that just went away with no real purpose. How wrong she had been. Here she sat, staring at him while he held her feelings in his hands. What had she been thinking, allowing herself to come here and run interference? What compelled her to believe that she could save him from whatever fate had in store? He dismissed their romance as a lapse of judgment. She was irate. Her world spun and she felt dizzy. If there was one thing she hated, it was someone else being selfish. Usually, one dislikes the qualities they in fact have. She hated selfishness because she disliked it in herself.

"You're such a sick bastard." She whined. With that, she gathered the rest of the supplies while he looked on in surprise. She threw the gathered items in the basket with force and swept the blanket out from beneath his feet, which consequently sent him backward with his arms flailing. She rolled it into a ball and shoved it beneath one arm, while grabbing the basket with the other hand. She was determined, and her gait proved that much as she stormed away. His jaw hung agape and he was entirely unsure of what just happened. He didn't mean for his words to come out the way that they did, and she was always quick to anger. Perhaps this was precisely why they should not be involved. Even still, he couldn't let her leave like this.

"Yuffie! Wait up, shit." He cursed, jogging after her.

"Why?" She growled. "It's obvious you'd rather I leave and get out of your hair."

He stopped, staring wide eyed. "Where the hell did you pull that from?"

"Your body language." She was running now, and with all the items in her arms, it looked pretty funny. Had the mood been less than it was, he might have made a humorous note about her crooked jog.

"My…" He trailed off with confusion spread all over his face. "My what?" He took up his steps again, jogging beside her.

"Can't you hear? Or do you need a hearing aid?" She hissed. He really had her worked up.

"Damn. That hurts… Yuff." He feigned offense. It really didn't but he thought she might stop if he got to her well enough.

No such luck. She was full fledged now, running with a purpose. He did the only thing he could, he chased her. She'd have to stay in one place to pack, and that would be the only way to talk sense into her.

The run to his house went quickly, and she burst through the doors and threw the picnic items on the floor into a tizzy. A bottle shattered against the linoleum in the kitchen, leaving a spill of amber liquid. Cid would call that a party foul, he was one to cry over spilt beer. She had to get away, but the hard thump of boots came at the door with determination. Seconds later, he was in the room with her. His chest heaved and he let out a breath to calm his pulse. This would be the perfect opportunity for her to break a cigarette and yell at him for that, but she found no appeasement in that notion.

"Body language…asshole." She repeated absently, staring at his boots with a ragged look. She paced the wall to keep the urge to hold him at bay. She just wanted to feel his arms around her, to ignore the reality of the situation and live for herself, and for him.

"Look… you want body language? Here." He was practically yelling. She stopped dead in her tracks when his voice rose, and she was finally looking at him.

He stepped toward her, backing her up with each stride. Her small back hit the wall with a thud, and she froze like a deer caught in the headlights. Before she could dodge him, he was inches from her with his arms on either side of her. She was trapped between the wall and Cid. What a predicament. "I'll show you body language." His voice was merely a whisper; his breath tickled her lips as it flowed.

Yuffie was unsure of what his intentions were, but he made them clear in seconds. His muscular form pressed against hers, and his lips were upon hers once more. The kiss was electrically charged, highly passionate, even more so than the night before. Her thoughts blended and inhibition disappeared. She was a wreck of emotions. Fear, desire, insecurity, anger and above all, a feeling of being completely weak in the knees. He did that to her. _What gave him such power? You're falling for him, you always have been._

Rough hands were all but consuming her, traveling her body and eliciting a soft, feminine moan. This was certainly body language, and it screamed desire. However, it did not express anything beyond that. She couldn't be used. She wouldn't. She brought her hands against his chest and shoved him back. He stumbled and looked at her with confusion.

"Cid… I'm not a toy." She lowered her head.

"I never thought you were." His voice stayed calm.

"You're only using me to get over Shera." She cringed.

"You're fucking kidding me. Yuffie…" He shook his head in disbelief.

"You…" She couldn't say it. The words refused to come.

"I knew this would happen, damn it. I knew. That's why I came in early yesterday; I was going to tell you I couldn't go with you." He confessed. Her eyes rose and met his, she looked like she was going to cry.

"What's so bad about this?" She threw her arms wide and glared at him.

"You're… too fucking young. They'll all look at me like some child molester. Plus, you're confused. Why would you like some dirty old man when you could have anyone you want?" _That was blunt. Way to go, Cid_.

"Why do you care what the hell they think? Like they're all in a place to judge? Tifa, who fumbles after Cloud, who is chasing a ghost, who once dated his best friend? Vincent, who happens to be stuck on the past and drowning in it deeper than anyone could ever drown? Barret, who leaves his daughter with friends rather than raising her on his own? They all have sins, Cid! Who the hell are they to say I shouldn't lo—" Her voice died. _I couldn't have been on the way to saying those three words. That wasn't true; I was only in the heat of the moment. I've liked him since I met him, but love isn't just a crush and a kiss. _

"You shouldn't what…?" He really looked like he was going to fall over. He caught the first two letters of the failed word, and he could discern enough from that. "What are you talking about, Yuffie? I'm just a fucking waste of time… a drunk, chain smoking old man with nothing to offer."

_Has he always been this low on self esteem? He seemed cocky enough through everything but maybe that was all a show? Or did Shera do this to him? What a witch! Here sits an amazing man who thinks himself a waste of time because she was a weak hearted bimbo who couldn't handle a little of a hot temper and a lot of cursing._ "How… how can you say that about yourself?" She paused, a single tear slipped down her cheek. This was just too much._ Time to lighten the mood, Yuffie style._ "Where has Cid gone? I don't remember agreeing to see Cloud today?" A wide grin swept over her lips.

Cid was stunned at the sudden change. He wasn't sure whether to laugh or to be insulted. He blinked hard. Again. "What the…hell? Cloud?" He looked like a lost little boy.

"Yeah. Mr. Emotional Unfit to Help a Soul Tie Their Shoes, Let Alone Save the World and Forget about a Dead Chick … dude." The name calling didn't go as smoothly as she had wanted it to. She had planned on a simple word or two to describe his faults, but that wouldn't suffice.

"Mr. Emotional Unfit to Help a Soul Tie Their Shoes…" He trailed

"Let Alone Save the World and Forget about a Dead Chick." She finished, "You got it."

"Brilliant, Yuff." He couldn't hold it back any longer, he laughed openly.

"I know, isn't it impressive?" She felt a flush overwhelm her cheeks, but she simply giggled along with him. The laughter felt good, as if it requited her desire to be with him. Never in her life had she felt so utterly confused. A part of her wanted to be selfish and flee Rocket Town before he could cause her any more hurt. The stronger part of her wanted to stay, and convince him to give her a chance. Groveling wasn't on her agenda, but she was already figuring out what fit in.

"Yeah, if he could only hear what you just sai--" Cid was cut off by a ringing from the counter. His landline was shrilly alerting them that someone was calling. She watched as he jumped over to the counter and grabbed the black cordless with a simple greeting.

"Speak of the devil…" Cid grinned, and Yuffie knew exactly who was on the line. This revelation caused her a good laugh. "Hey there Spike, what's up?" He was fond of pet names. He pressed the speaker phone button and set the phone on the counter.

"Tifa asked me to call…" Cold and distant as ever, his voice came across the living room.

"And?" Cid was inches from calling him some sort of name in good spirit.

"She's throwing some sort of party… she wants everyone to come." He said, coolly.

"A party!" Yuffie bounded over to the phone, excitedly speaking. _That's right!_ It was that time of year again. Tifa always had a yearly get together to keep in touch with everyone.

"Who's that?" Cloud asked.

"That'd be the ever annoying ninja." Cid flashed a smile toward Yuffie.

"Hey!" She wailed. "Screw you." She flipped him the bird and smiled to Cloud as if he could see it through the telephone lines. "Hiya Cloud. I'll be there! Wouldn't miss it."

Cid had some ideas about her comments, but settled for grabbing her middle finger and holding it tightly in his hand, until she whimpered. "You should keep that thing where it belongs…" Not until the words came out, did he realize what Cloud must be thinking of the oddity. Yuffie was there, she was happy and she was receiving a lecture about keeping things where they belong. Great.

"Yeah, yeah. Let go!" She whined, and wriggled away with her white finger. That sounded even better.

"What is going on over there?" Came the voice from the phone.

Cid thought quickly, "Yuffie needs a babysitter." Too quickly. He'd meant for it to prove how silly she was being and that she needed to be watched. Instead, it sounded as though they had an illegitimate child that would need to be watched in order for them to attend the party. Yuffie began to giggle.

"What?" Cloud sounded a little strange.

"We'll see you in a couple fuckin' days." He clicked off the phone before he had the chance to say anything else. Yuffie was doubled over in a fit of giggles, realizing now how deeply he'd buried his foot in his mouth. He eyed the laughing girl, and approached without her notice. A light pinch was applied to her derrière as she was bent over, and a gasp exuded from betwixt parted lips. All those giggles drowned in a big, exasperated growl as she glared at Cid who was just beginning to sneak away.

"You… pervert!" She pointed, and he began to laugh. That was the exact moment she had decided to play. She approached him while he laughed, and with quick, trained movement she snatched the goggles from atop his head and waved them in his face.

Cobalt widened, his beloved flight goggles were off his head and in the hands of Yuffie. That was absolutely unnecessary. "Give 'em back!" He reached, but failed. She giggled and turned toward the hall, sprinting away.

Cid looked a little stunned, but gave in to chase her round the corner. He was hot on her heels with long strides, and reaching out toward any part of her he could manage to grab. After all, the hall was only so long. Her door was fast approaching, and he couldn't let her to the room. Just as she attempted to turn in, his arm came across the opening in front of her and successfully blocked her entry. "Ha!" He exclaimed, but the road block just wasn't enough. She took off down the hall, headed straight for a place he'd rather she didn't see.

Long strides resumed and he'd nearly caught her at his door, arms reaching out to stop her at the threshold. Failure again, and she giggled madly while passing into his room. She attempted to close the door, but his strength wouldn't allow it. He was pressed hard against the door, and she was no match. She glanced around the room for something to use, but found nothing. Plan B. She backed off the door and he came crashing through it in a whirl of blonde hair, who knew she had held such force back. Unfortunately, she was out of luck. She picked the wrong place to stand and as he came flying in the door, he knocked into her and they fell to the floor.

With the force and his weight, the oxygen fled her lungs and left her gasping, completely out of breath. The goggles flew from her grasp and across the carpet, but for now, Cid didn't seem to notice. He lifted his weight off her as best he could, while staying to brush stray strands from her face. She writhed beneath him, looking a little dizzy due to the lack of oxygen.

"Shit.." He cursed, a worried expression wrinkling his brows. He gathered her up and set her on his bed, careful to keep her upright in order to help her breathe. The position certainly helped her regain her composure, and she began to breathe evenly. Cid sighed, and sat beside her. She looked him over, noticing the way he had worried. It seemed his worry pointed her in the right direction. He clearly cared for her, more than she knew. She was wrong earlier, and she could see that plainly.

"You okay?" He asked, brushing a hand across hers.

"Yeah, thanks… just needed to catch my breath." She nodded easily, assessing the way his hand brushed hers. The worry that flooded his eyes moments ago had all but disappeared due to her safety. The idea was sweet, and she felt her resistance die with his worry.

Yuffie repositioned herself, using her arms to pull him close. This time, she'd intoxicate him. Her lips brushed against his ear lobe, sending signals throughout his spine that brought on a tremble. Soft breaths fell into his mind, raising the hairs on his neck. The pilot's flesh grew hot beneath her affections, and he was indeed drunk with her touch. His hand cradled her cheek, turning her face so that he could view her perfect lips. The infatuation he'd felt for her kiss bubbled up, and he wasted no time pressing his lips against hers.

Without breaking contact, he maneuvered until she fell back against the pillows. For the second time during the strange day, he was on top of her with every inch of his body tingling. Never had he felt such insane, reckless need. This was out of control, and she was the only one capable of doing this to him.

The tension in the kiss could have choked a man to death, and when his hips fell between her thighs, he growled a deep groan. His calloused hand ran from her knee down to the very top of her thigh, groping until she purred. This encounter was headed one direction without a single hint of conscious discretion.

Adept fingers began to work at the belt that served to hinder her desires. She worked the buckle loose and nearly ripped the leather from the belt loops, tossing the dangerous item aside to the floor. The button was the next obstacle, and with unabated determination, she brought the round metal away until the zipper became the target. A light sound reverberated through the room as the zipper fell, one step closer to vanquishing her soul. She had never felt such desperation in her own body, and the hunger she felt through his finger tips only brought her further into carnal fantasies.

His tongue teased against her lips, and his hands wound down to her own clothing. The battle was uneven, and she needed to be unbuttoned. Just as he began to work the clasp, a clangorous interruption bellowed from the second cordless on his nightstand. The kiss snapped and she groaned in heavy disappointment. He collapsed against her for a moment, seeming to gain contempt for the ringing object. An arm reached, fingers encircling the phone and bringing it to his ear while managing the talk button.

"Yeah!" He snarled.

"Cid?" A meek feminine voice came from the other end of the line. The colour drained from his face and his eyes seemed to glaze over.

"…" He said nothing. Yuffie furrowed her brows in curiosity.

"Who is it?" She questioned breathlessly, sounding as though the deed they were minutes from had come and gone.

"So he was right!" The voice sounded angry now. _Who was right? What is she talking about?_ "I called Quinn to check up on you, to make sure you were okay. He mentioned some woman staying with you. I thought you'd actually care when I left, but I guess I was wrong."

"What the fuck, Shera?" His voice boomed, and Yuffie's eyes went wide.

"You could have made this all better, instead… you… you bastard." Her voice broke, and she cursed for the first time in ages.

"You said not to come after you. Excuse fucking me for listening." He sounded worse than he had in the past few days as he moved away from Yuffie, standing at the side of the bed.

"I was testing you. I wanted to see if you actually cared!" Shera argued.

"You wrote that you didn't care for me that way, and you expect me to come begging after you like a fucking dumb shit?" He chuckled arrogantly.

"Oh, so it would make you a dumb shit to come after me?" She was near tears, and he could hear it in her voice.

"Shera… I'm not playing these asinine head games anymore. You always worked an angle on everything, every fucking thing. You made your choice." He found a certain relief in being the one to end the conversation. He clicked off the phone and set it back in the cradle. With the phone, went the weight of the guilt he'd been carrying around. She hadn't left him because he wasn't good enough… she was playing games like she always did. She had grown insecure in the past year leading up to her departure. Constantly testing him and playing games, accusing him of various sins. It was obvious to him now that she had done that due to the fact that she could not handle his nature. He wasn't polite or secretive like she was, nor was he clean and perfect. She tried to change him over and over, but she failed.

Yuffie wanted nothing of the sort; she wasn't working an angle or trying to change him. She was here because she wanted to be here. He was the way he was, and she seemed to accept that. Perhaps scaring her off was a bad plan, despite their differences. Still, the situation would need to be viewed. Now that their one way road had met a detour, he realized that following through was something he couldn't do right then and there.

"…id? Cid!" Yuffie's voice broke through his reverie.

"Sorry…" He looked to the floor.

"Are you okay?" She was so genuine in her care.

"Fine. I think we should get some rest… I have a lot of work to do on that damn ship, unless ya feel like walking to Edge." He was purposefully avoiding the situation. She hadn't figured Cid for such a complicated being. Nor had she ever thought he would have such control. He was masculine and powerful, and usually those types didn't think before acting. Clearly, she had continually underestimated the complexity of Cid. She simply huffed a frustrated breath and hopped off the bed.

"You're right… night!" She tried to sound as energetic as ever, but ended up sounding rather disappointed as she began toward his door. _We'll just pretend this didn't happen. One step forward, five steps back._ Then his arm snagged around her waist.

"Stay." A simple word. The word that shattered her resolve to be cold toward him after his assumed ignorance.

* * *

Uh-oh, a bit of a cliff. Not such a bad one, though. Let your mind wander ;) So... a lot happened here, but overall I think the progress is at a decent pace. Not too slow but not too fast? I think the way Shera handled things was a very typical thing that I have seen a lot of women do, however, Cid is not the type to put up with it. Closure is just around the corner for him. Keep in mind, she had left some time before Yuffie arrived, so he's had a fair amount of time to process everything. The party in Edge will be quite fun! I can't wait to write about it. Hope you've enjoyed chapter five, and please drop by a review! I might feel inspired to get chapter six out a little sooner :D 


	6. Fun and Games

A second night spent wrapped in the embrace of a man that somewhat intimidated her only a short while ago, and she felt a fraction more than confused. A great deal of the silent night was spent in deliberation, pondering this and that while she listened to each breath he took, accentuated by the pulse that sounded steadily. Somewhere toward the middle of the night, she finally drifted into dreams. If she thought that would provide escape from her inner battle, she would have found herself to be utterly wrong. Even her dreams portrayed a view of what the future might hold in his arms. A part of her wondered how it was that she ended up so involved in this changing relationship, while the alternate thanked the Planet for such luck.

Truth be told, she was quite contented as she lay within his strong arms, his steady exhalations tickling her neck where he'd nuzzled in. Perhaps this was as close as she'd come to happiness, or maybe he was happiness reincarnated. There was so much to be considered, and there didn't seem to be enough time in the world to do so. As she became coherent in the rising morning sun, she decided to follow the path as it turned, rather than carving a new path. If they were meant to find a place together, they would. For now, there was a party to get to and a whole lot of fun to be had. The only problem was the imminent motion sickness she'd face on the trip to Edge.

Slate eyes were revealed to the world, lashes separating and allowing the harsh sunlight to penetrate, pupils constricted as her eyes quickly adjusted. Yuffie practically bounced up when she realized that morning had come. The annual party Tifa held always excited her, but this year felt different somehow. Her excitement was heightened and her anticipation of what might come held her curiosity at a level she never knew it could reach. The sort of games she might be able to pull with everyone back together simply tempted her beyond belief. This would be a party to remember.

The mattress beneath her creaked as she sprung from the pillows, hands planted on Cid's chest as she shook him a good time or two. "Hey… wake up!" She chirped, watching the pilot's nose wrinkle in disdain.

His lids clamped tightly over his eyes and with the tug of covers, he rolled away from her. A huff fled her lips as she rolled her eyes, "Come on! You have a ship to fix if we're gonna leave soon."

"…uckin…ship…not…party…"

"Cid…" Yuffie burst into giggles at the string of incoherent words. "Up, up, up!" She threw her weight onto him, prying his eyelid open with two fingers. The iris appeared and a scowl flooded over his features… "Oops." Yuffie squeaked.

"Yeah, oops." Cid growled, tossing the girl over onto the other side of the bed where she landed and bounced once. "Quit being such a damn pest."

"Get your lazy ass out of bed." She countered.

"Lazy?" Cid grumbled, rolling back to face Yuffie.

"Yep." Her chin lifted, a sly smile displayed.

"I'll show you lazy. I think I'll lie in this fuckin' bed all day long… you fix the ship." With that, he rolled over once again, hiding his face beneath a pillow to keep Yuffie from seeing the grin on his lips.

"No! No, no. I'm sorry, pleeaase!" She pleaded.

"What's in it for me?" His voice muffled from beneath the pillow.

"Hm. How about more pasta?" She furrowed her brows in thought, "Or…"

"Sex?" Cid peeked out from beneath the pillow with a silly expression. He watched slate eyes go wide, along with her already gaping mouth.

"You pervert! Sex in exchange for getting out of bed? Oh… my god." She crossed her arms over her chest and feigned annoyance.

"You know, that's the third time you've called me that in the past day or so. I think if I'm gonna be fuckin called it, I might as well be it." He concluded, reaching out to grope her lewdly. Once she gasped, he put on a satisfied grin and crawled out of bed, stretching his arms above his head as if nothing happened. A quick yawn and he was heading for the door, leaving Yuffie steaming on the bed.

"Mothe—" Yuffie began.

"Don't even cuss me out, you liked it." Cid called as he slipped past the bedroom door.

"Grr!" Yuffie screamed, throwing her hands down on the bed.

Cid chuckled as he strode down the halls, enjoying his victory. This little game they played to see who could be most annoying was absolutely rewarding sometimes. For now, he was winning.

An arrogant pace led him into the kitchen, an orange plucked from the refrigerator and he began to peel the fruit. With several pieces of the slick skin discarded into the sink, Cid tore a portion of the juicy flesh away and brought it toward his mouth. Sneaky as ever, Yuffie had already landed herself right beside him when she stole the slice of orange and shoved it into her mouth with a goofy smile.

"Mmm…" She exaggerated, chewing.

"Thief!" Cid mumbled, peeling the last of the skin away.

"That's what I'm good at." Yuffie boasted, swallowing the orange.

"I bet if you took up my offer we'd find somethin' else you're good at." He cringed when she swatted his arm, but laughed anyway.

She had to remind herself to stay away from the P word. "Debauchee." _Ha!_ She smiled.

"Deba-what?" He cocked a brow.

"You've never heard that?" She tilted her hips, resting her hands over the pert bones. _It's not an insult if he can't even understand the word…_

"I don't even think you know what it means." He tore another slice and slipped it through his lips before she could snatch it away.

"It's a person who habitually indulges in… well, you know, naughty things." She stole a slice from the orange and enjoyed the sweet taste.

"Naughty things? You sound like a twelve year old… brat." Cid smirked, holding back the laughter that threatened to come. "Say the real words."

"Sensual pleasures, sex, copulation, fornication, lovemaking, fucking, intimacy—take your pick." She held back the blush that might have given away her discomfort at the lewd words. Though she'd matured a great deal since they first met, she could still be quite adolescent at times.

"I think I could go for a fuck…" He winked, much to her dismay. She had hoped for a different response.

"Oh, get off." She groaned.

"Oh believe me, I will." Things were getting worse by the minute. He was thoroughly winning their game, and she hung her head in defeat causing boisterous laughter to fill the room, all Cid's of course.

A victory she'd surely never live down if she left things this way. She pulled herself from the little pity party she considered throwing and brought her lips to his ear, sensual tone adopted as she whispered close enough to give him the chills.

"Maybe tonight I'll let you indulge in _me_." The words sent a scorching trail down his spine. She simply pivoted and sauntered back down the hall, leaving Cid with half an orange and a strong dose of desire.

---x---

The sun began to sink toward the western sky, causing Cid to glance at the clock. _Not too bad, it's only two. _He rewarded his hard work, reveling in the fact that he had finished the work on the ship before the time they needed to head out. The trip to Edge was never very long, but Yuffie usually required frequent stops to get off and recover from her motion sickness. If he didn't give in, it usually meant hours of whining and annoyance he'd rather not experience. Since the party was scheduled for tomorrow night, they'd be able to take off now and spend an extra night helping Tifa get everything ready. Rather, Yuffie could help while Cid guzzled several glasses of Tifa's finest bourbon.

With the plan decided, Cid cleaned up the sight of his repairs and headed into the house. The door cracked when he pushed it closed behind him, drawing the attention of his guest. Cobalt irises landed on bare toes, scaling upward over perfectly shaped calves until he found the terry cloth hem of an old blue towel. Yuffie froze near the fork of the hall, clearly on her way to the living room to grab something. Cid idly wondered if she planned these subtle little moments of torture where she came out scantily clad and pushed risqué mental pictures into view.

A smirk came over her lips as she tucked soaking strands of black behind her ear, "I left my soap on the counter." She moved toward the kitchen where her bottle of scented soap rested, leaving Cid baffled.

"The hell is it doing in the kitchen?" He grumbled, studying her shoulder blades as she found her soap.

"I used it to wash my hands earlier… didn't wanna smell like that nasty grease cleaner you use." She wrinkled her nose for effect, twirling around toward the hall.

"Women." He listened to the faint sound of the shower, the impulse to join her there taking a toll on his mind. Instead, he simply stumbled into his room to clean up in his own shower.

Yuffie couldn't help but giggle once she slipped behind the closed bathroom door. She hadn't planned either of the times she ended up around Cid in practically nothing, but she was sure it'd help her in claiming the next victory. Fingers released the blue towel, allowing it to fall to the ground, the shower curtain pushed aside as she climbed beneath the cascading water.

Mild drops washed over her shoulders, sending streams of water down her curves and into the basin. She closed her eyes and absently wrapped her arms around her torso, allowing her fingers to rest against her hips. A deep sigh as she enjoyed the relaxation that came from the warmth and the steam that hung over the bathroom.

With her hair clean and scented of oriental flowers, she turned the water off and climbed out into the misty bathroom. She picked up the discarded towel, drying her moist skin before slipping on her clothes. With bare feet, she stepped out into the hall and rounded the corner into the kitchen where she found Cid stuffing some junk food into a black fabric box. He glanced up from zipping the lunch box, admiring the way her wet hair slicked against her cheeks.

"Have a nice shower?" Cid asked, but something wasn't right about that grin that dominated his lips.

She blushed lightly, making an attempt to sweep her hair from her face. "Yep." She answered simply.

"I'll bet." He hid the way his grin widened by turning to grab a few bottles of water from the fridge.

"I guess I should get packed." Yuffie ignored his insinuations and turned back down the hall.

Knee high shoes encased her calves once again, laces tied neatly before she began the task of gathering her garments. Once all of her clothing had been packed into the backpack as it was before she arrived here in Rocket Town, she swung the bag over her shoulder and slipped out into the hall, returning to the kitchen.

Cid had wandered off, so she threw her bag next to the counter and rummaged through the fridge for a quick snack. Settling on one of the candy bars he'd hidden in the corner, she quickly grabbed for it but found herself a tad bit distracted.

"I bet you're gettin' into the chocolate…" Came his voice, accentuated by the thud of his own bag dropping onto the tile.

She jumped and retreated from the fridge, eyeing Cid as if she were about to smack him. "Can we go now?" She avoided answering him, impatiently staring at the bags beside the counter. Perhaps it was best she didn't put anything extra in her stomach before the trip.

"Sure… let's go." Cid gave in, hauling most of the bags out to the ship.

---x---

The trip to Edge went by smoothly, save for the couple of times Yuffie decided to exaggerate her motion sickness. Cid simply couldn't resist her pouting and they made a quick stop for dinner in Costa del Sol, which made little sense to the pilot as he always assumed eating would only make the sickness worse. However, the pills she picked up at the convenience store on the way back to the ship seemed to help in keeping the green out of her face as they continued on to Edge. He idly wondered if Tifa would deprive him of alcohol for eating dinner right before their arrival.

When the two finally arrived at Seventh Heaven, Yuffie seemed to have turned all smiles. Marlene was the first to bound over, clinging onto Yuffie's legs while waving to Cid with a big toothy grin. Denzel waited for Marlene to finish so they could go back to playing in the other room. Cloud was apparently out on delivery, since he was nowhere to be seen. Tifa happened to be in the corner wiping down one of the tables when Yuffie ran over and wrapped a suffocating hug around the brunette. Cid thought that rather humorous.

"It's good to see you guys. Have you eaten?" Tifa smiled, looping an arm around Yuffie's shoulder.

"We had a late lunch. I was thinkin' we could have some dessert in a little while." Yuffie answered, giving one last squeeze to Tifa before moving away to lean against one of the tables unoccupied by the current patrons.

"Oh, okay. That sounds good. Let me finish cleaning really quickly, and then we can get ready for tomorrow. I already posted a sign saying the bar will be closed." Tifa held her cheery tone as usual, returning to wiping the rest of the table.

"No hurry, but would you mind dishin' up a little bourbon for an old friend?" Cid grinned from the seat he'd claimed near Yuffie.

"Of course, just a second." Tifa couldn't help but laugh a little; Cid never really changed much, although he did seem a little different as she looked him over. She couldn't put her finger on it, but his eyes seemed brighter.

Once the table was satisfactorily clean, the bourbon Cid requested came right to his fingertips with a soft hug. Tifa really had missed him, and their bond was something of a mutual respect. Yuffie smiled when she noticed Tifa's sisterly affections, she knew better than to assume anything of it. Cid managed a swig of the drink while Tifa resumed her work at the counter.

The girls giggled by the counter, chatting girl talk as Cid sipped his drink at a distance. Girl talk was never something he involved himself in, better to keep out of that_. Liable to hear something you'll have nightmares about…_ he chuckled inwardly. The bells on the door jingled their tune while the door swung open, providing entrance for the second blonde to enter the bar.

The minute heavy boots sounded against the wooden floor, Marlene and Denzel came running from the other room once again. Both hugged the unsuspecting blonde with equal chants of "Cloud!" while he ruffled their hair in a fatherly manner.

"How was your delivery?" Marlene beamed as she backed away a few steps.

"It was fine. Are you having fun?" Cid was rather amazed at the way Cloud interacted with the kids. He seemed to light up around them, and Cid watched Marlene nod feverishly.

"Yep! Denzel and I are playing a game and I'm winning!" Marlene bragged, "Let's go!" She chirped, dragging Denzel back into the room.

"They're so happy to see you! How cute!" Yuffie giggled from the counter, bringing Cloud's blue eyed gaze upward.

"Yeah." He answered, taking a seat beside Cid.

Yuffie turned her attention back to Tifa, smiling while she brought her voice to a whisper. "So… how're things going?" Slate eyes danced with excitement.

"What do you mean?" Tifa raised a brow, whispering as well.

"You know… with Cloud?" She kept his name quite silent, much to Tifa's surprise.

"Okay, I guess. I think having the kids around helps; he seems less reserved every day." Tifa said, wiping down a tall glass.

"Silly! I mean with the two of you." Yuffie giggled as quietly as possible.

"Oh! Umm… a little better. But what about you? Met anyone yet?" Tifa successfully dodged the prying question.

"Well… not really." So technically, it wasn't a lie. Her cheeks nearly flushed until they were distracted by a rowdy customer.

"Not again…" Tifa sighed and went about dealing with the man.

---x---

With the last customer shooed out of the bar and the kids in bed, the four friends enjoyed a little dessert that Tifa whipped up. Never hurt to have a little brownie smothered in vanilla ice cream. Yuffie glanced across the table at Cid, smiling coyly as she licked a smidge of ice cream from the corner of her mouth. The insinuation sent his eyes searching for distraction, but not before Tifa caught the brief interaction with a look of curiosity he knew all to well.

"So Yuffie's staying with you, Cid?" Tifa asked, taking a spoonful of brownie.

"Yeah…" He inhaled a deep breath, attempting to think up a plan to distract Tifa from questioning any further.

Tifa swallowed the rich chocolate, "Shera's probably happy about that."

"Shera left." Yuffie piped in, earning quite a look from Cid.

"What?" Tifa wore astonishment well, Cid thought.

"It's no big deal. It happened a while ago, I'm fine." Cid put the questioning to rest for the time being.

"As long as you're okay." Tifa said, concern evident on her voice.

"I've got Yuffie here to pester me all day long and do my dishes." Cid gave a grin, paying little attention to the look Yuffie adopted while Cloud laughed in a slight manner.

"So why aren't you in Wutai?" Tifa asked, looking to Yuffie.

"Oh, the usual." Yuffie answered, sliding a spoonful of ice cream into her mouth.

"Aw, I'm sorry." Tifa smiled her ever radiant smile.

"It's no surprise. Anyway, what are we doing with this place?" Yuffie distracted the conversation, gesturing toward the bar to see what Tifa had in mind for décor.

"Well, I need to set up a table for all the food and drinks. Probably just some simple little decorations with the tables all aside so we have some room." Tifa answered, watching Cid and Cloud take the décor talk as their cue to escape outside to do whatever it was they did.

"Such help they are!" Yuffie laughed, scooping two bowls into her hands while Tifa handled the others.

"I like it better this way. I can get some information out of you!" Tifa said, setting the dishes in the sink while giving Yuffie a smile.

"What are you so curious about?" Yuffie laughed nervously, setting her two bowls in the sink on top of the other two.

"Well, Shera's gone and you're staying with Cid. I mean, that's just odd. And the other day when Cloud called you two, he had a strange look on his face the whole time. He said you were both acting funny." Tifa rinsed the dishes, arranging them on a towel to dry.

"So?" Yuffie kept a calm demeanor, slipping around the counter to move a few chairs off to the side.

"I don't know… you two just seem different." With the dishes finished, Tifa came around to help with the tables and chairs, moving each aside to leave an open space in the center of the room.

"I feel bad for what happened with Shera, I guess I stayed longer to make sure he's okay. But after this, I'll be headed home." Yuffie helped Tifa push two of the tables toward the center of the space, probably the serving tables.

"So what did happen with that?" Tifa asked, to Yuffie's pleasure. _Thank god she's off me and Cid… _

With Tifa successfully distracted from her questions, Yuffie explained the situation quietly while they finished the preparations for the party. By the time they finished getting everything ready, they'd talked out the entire Cid and Shera issue. Tifa concluded that Cid deserved much better, and Yuffie's mind began to wander.

The door popped open again and the two blondes gaped at the progress the girls made with the tables and room. "Damn, that was quick." Cid said.

"Well, I think we should all get to bed. It's almost one in the morning and we've got a big day tomorrow." Tifa stifled a yawn, obviously worn out from work and moving the tables.

Cloud was the first to start for the stairs, followed by Cid who paused just beside Yuffie, bringing his voice down low. "When do I get to indulge?" He whispered, allowing only Yuffie to hear. With no way to retaliate, she simply glanced at him with a glare that only made him chuckle and continue on his way upstairs.

"What was that all about?" Tifa asked.

"Oh… some stupid reminder that I owe him." Yuffie huffed.

"Owe him what?"

"For stopping when I wanted to on the way over, that's all. So where am I sleeping?" Yuffie pretended to yawn, covering her mouth with her hand.

"Well, let's see. The kids are on the couch in the living room, Cloud's in his room and Cid's in mine… so I guess you're stuck in the kids' room with me." Tifa grabbed Yuffie's wrist and led her up stairs, all the while giving Yuffie a chance to roll her eyes and protest within her mind. It was going to be a long night, but tomorrow was worth it.

---x---

Yuffie laid on the twin bed, peering into the ceiling in boredom. She wasn't the least bit tired, and listening to Tifa breathe steadily in slumber wasn't her idea of entertainment. With nimble movements, she raised from the mattress, squinting in the darkness to see Tifa lying on her side and quite definitely asleep. A smirk came onto pink lips as she pushed the covers down her legs, doing her best to keep silent. Unsure of her destination, she crept past the other bed to the door where she turned the knob carefully, opening the door just enough to slip into the hall. With the door tapped shut she turned toward the stairs, creeping down the hall until a voice startled her from her path.

"What are you doing?"

* * *

So who is it? You'll have to wait for chapter seven! Sorry if the end of the chapter seemed a little filler-ish, but I like the Tifa/Yuffie friendship aspect and wanted to add a bit of that in before the party. Also, thanks to those who've reviewed and enjoyed this story! I really am quite excited to author it, as I feel Cid/Yuffie is just a wonderful pairing. Too much fun. Anyhow, please pay a little attention to that shiny purpley blue button down there :D 

Also, if you like stories with a little more... smut, I have this posted at AFF as well >D This chapter happens to include some on there, so if you're interested in that, my pen name is the same (Randi Lynne) on that site. You could go to ff. adultfanfiction .net / authors.php?no1296793334 (no spaces)


	7. Red Handed

Lashes fluttered, slate eyes wide and attempting to find the owner of the voice. Tingles traversed up and down her spine in waves, her cheeks glowing with warmth. A silhouette in the door frame called her attention. She could not discern much in the darkness, but height and hair betrayed him. "Yuffie?" Cloud called, while she inched away toward the stairs in silence.

"I can see you," he persisted, not the least bit fooled by her quiet steps.

"No you can't," she tagged, the smile she wore resounding in her voice.

"Yeah," he remarked, pausing momentarily. "What are you doing?" he asked again.

"I—I was thirsty," she feigned thirst by purposely causing her voice to crack as if her throat happened to be parched.

"Oh," he said simply.

"What's the matter, can't sleep?" she queried, shifting her weight slightly.

"I just heard noises, came to check it out," he stated. He turned back into his room and closed the door, leaving Yuffie to breathe a sigh of relief in the hall.

Picking up a sly pace, she descended the stairs into the bar and slid past the swinging doors of the kitchen. She popped the fridge open and found the bottled water she'd stored away upon arrival. After a good couple drinks, she tucked the bottle back into the refrigerator and glanced around the dark kitchen. She had found herself almost relieved it was Cloud who had seen her and not the _other_ blonde in Seventh Heaven. Apparently, she owed him and she was quite afraid of what paying up would do to her emotions. She glanced at the clock on the microwave, finding that one o'clock seemed to disappoint her.

Yuffie sauntered slowly into the bar room, seating herself on a stool. She drew a deep breath and leaned against the counter with her elbows, placing her chin in her hands. She was quite confused about her feelings, and as of late they had only been getting stronger. Unexpected as they were, she couldn't help but feel as though she should have seen it coming. The crush when she met him, the way his opposite personality seemed to feed the best of hers, the spats and name calling. All these supposed argumentative qualities led her to believe perhaps he harbored his own feeling, hiding them beneath whatever he felt for Shera. Was it possible that he could have cared for her long before the night she came to his house? How else does one explain the sudden kiss? Just passion and seduction?

Too many questions, questions she wasn't even sure she wanted to answer. Then there was the matter of her physical feelings. The attraction had built stone hard between them, and the tension was steadily driving her crazy. Half of her had the mind to relieve that tension right this minute, but the other half hesitated in fear. Would a fling really solve anything? There was much to think about.

After what seemed an eternity of silent deliberation, Yuffie stifled a yawn feeling rather exhausted. At least now she'd be able to sleep. She came to her feet, ascending the stairs quietly and using the rail to guide until she found the landing. She was _so_ close to the kids' room, but not quite close enough. She heard a faint creak, someone stepping on the wooden floor, and not two seconds later she felt clammy fingers encircle her wrist and pull her toward the bedroom she knew to be Tifa's.

She resisted the urge to yelp her protest as she found herself against the closing door of Tifa's room. Holding her wrist was the man she'd just been thinking about for the expanse of three full hours. Though she felt refreshed by his presence, she couldn't see herself just bending in to his will. So, she widened her eyes and put on a show, "Cid! What the hell?" she said in a strained whisper.

"What were you up to?" he asked, grinning deviously.

"I was getting a drink," she replied, relaxing in the grip of his fingers while admiring the view of his shirtless torso.

"Alcoholic…" he teased, giving her a wink. "So, I believe you fuckin' owe me," Cid drawled.

"You… ah," she froze, unable to think of some witty response. _Just perfect, Yuffie!_

Just as she thought of the perfect reply, he brought his lips against hers. The witty remark became lost among the stir of sensations rushing through her, and died upon her tongue. The kiss lasted but a minute, broken when she mumbled an inaudible comment.

"What?" Cid asked, brushing a finger against her cheek.

"Ya can't keep kissing me out of nowhere," she protested, wishing to add to the ending of the statement. _Unless it means something…_

"Why not?" he gave an insatiable smirk, peering at her curiously.

"Because you… you can't. Cid, look…" she began, pausing to glance at the floor.

He wasn't ready for whatever it was she had to say. "Shh," he hushed her, trailing a fingertip across her bottom lip.

"Oh don't shush me!" she nearly yelled, glaring him down. "Cid, I have to tell you something important," she swallowed the bitter tone, taking a deep breath.

Cid, terrified as he was, found himself with too much concern to shun the ninja away. Instead, he gingerly took her by the hand and led her over to the bed where he sat and urged her to do the same.

Yuffie sat hard, feeling quite weighted by the confession on her tongue. She wanted to tell him of the discovery she'd made in her time downstairs. The light was dim and silver, provided by a sliver of a moon beyond the window. The pilot's cobalt eyes seemed to dance for her, and she practically lost her nerve as she stared back at him.

"What could be so important?" Cid asked, cocking a blonde brow.

"Well," she paused, inhaling breath to avoid sounding squeaky. "I kinda like you, Cid." _There, was that so hard? Of course it was! Holy, he looks surprised… great. _Her mind raced, her eyes searching his for evidence that he wasn't put off by her declaration.

Yuffie was considering checking his pulse, when he donned a wide grin accentuated by the creases to either side of his lips. "That so?" he asked.

"Of course not, I was just saying that to hear myself talk." Each word dripped with sarcasm as she tilted her head, giving him an incredulous look.

"Well, fuck. In that case…" he trailed, looking as though he were about to get up.

"Oh!" Yuffie growled with frustration, "knock it off!" A pinch came to his arm, courtesy of her fingers and he grabbed her hand in protest.

"Hey!" he said, glaring at her for the tinge of pain shooting down his arm.

Turning the tables proved sinfully easy with relentless fingers dancing across her sides and tickling her until she tucked into a fetal position, bursting with giggles. At first the noise was soft, but as he increased the pressure given by his fingertips, she began to giggle loudly. It was quite obvious that she was horribly ticklish, and he took full advantage of it before realizing her laughing might wake the entire bar.

"Shh! Keep it down, shit," he grumbled, easing his fingers from the torture.

"It's your fault," she snapped as she sat up, recovering her breath. For a moment, she wondered if he was trying to distract her to evade expressing his own feelings. If he wasn't consciously trying, he sure had her fooled. She wanted to say something, anything, but he beat her to it.

"So, you like me. Who would have ever thought, eh? But hell, I…" he paused, feeling the wrath of his own mind. Expressing feelings made him feel like a pimply adolescent. "I like you, too."

"Do you now?" she arched a brow, smiling a smile of relief and elation.

"Well, of course," he replied, finally finding comfort in the simplicity of telling her precisely how he felt.

"Really… who would have thought?" she reflected, resting her chin upon her knuckles.

"You have to admit, it's a little fucking odd." At this, he placed a hand across her thigh, appreciating the lack of coverage provided by the pajama shorts she wore.

"I wonder what everyone would say," she sighed, playing with his fingers as they lay over her skin. The tickle of the tips of her fingers trailing from knuckle to nail made his mind wander and he marveled at how easily she got him going.

"That we're shittin' crazy," he answered, adding a chuckle.

"I'd agree there." She boasted a smile, looping a finger beneath one of his. "Can I ask you a question?"

"Shoot," he replied, curious to find what dwelled on her mind.

"When… when did you realize?" she whispered nervously.

"Fuck if I know. I always thought you were cute, and even though you annoyed me to no end… I've always had fun bein' around ya. But… I didn't realize what it was until you set up that picnic. You went through all that… for me. You cared, and I let my dense ass see that…" he explained. It was the best he could manage, and though the words were not eloquent or well put, she appreciated every last one.

"Awww, Cid!" she exaggerated, wrapping an arm around his neck and pressing a kiss against his cheek.

"Don't get all sentimental, Yuff…" he said, feeling the faint warmth in his cheeks, which only served to further embarrass him.

"But you're so cute," she feigned a sappy tone that made him cringe, finishing with a silly laugh.

"Cute?" he grimaced, and proceeded to show her how un-cute he was.

Cid happened to be on the outer edge of the mattress, just where he needed to be. He placed a hand beneath her jaw, bringing her chin up to place a bruising kiss upon her lips. His tongue tangled with hers desperately, passing the urgency through to her in electric currents that drifted down her spine. Masterfully, he pressed her backward with the kiss until she slowly descended where her back met the sheets. Again, he nearly lost it when his hips slipped slowly down between her thighs. Without a second thought, he pressed his hips forward until she could feel every inch of him through the thin blue pajama pants he wore.

A calloused hand dipped beneath the miniscule camisole that hugged Yuffie's upper torso, running fingers gently up the indentation where ribs nearly met. In reflex, her stomach sucked in until the touch passed onto her chest where he blazed a path through the division and lifted the fabric with his forearm. Breaking the kiss, he lowered down her form until his lips found the bliss of her velvet skin. He trailed kisses up the very path his finger had taken, until the garment allowed no further passage. The path reversed, until his lips found the pert point of her hip bones where he gave a light nip. She couldn't help but arch her back, writhing beneath his breathtaking kisses.

He brought his fingers up to toy with the elastic hem of the shorts, tugging them an inch down and planting another kiss on sensitive skin. Nimble fingers raked through strands of blonde hair as she trailed her fingers over his scalp and down the back of his neck. She stifled a moan as he dipped lower down her warm skin, but even beneath the cover of lidded eyes, she could not deny the distraction that posed disappointment. In the hall, a light clicked on and footsteps rattled the silence. Cid immediately bolted upright when a rapping came at the door, and Yuffie hurried to straighten her appearance. A moment later, the door swung with a squeak revealing a very astonished Cloud.

"Okay… not where I expected to find you," he said, in his ever monotone voice.

Beyond his words, Yuffie could hear a female voice which drew closer until the words became clear, "She's where?" Tifa asked.

"Your room," Cloud announced, as if making a spectacle of where he'd found Yuffie.

"Oh, good! I got nervous when I woke up and couldn't find… you," Tifa explained, appearing beside Cloud at the door to observe the two on the bed as if they'd been caught in the midst of some adulterous affair.

Yuffie sat in silence, pressured to find an explanation to her presence with Cid. Nothing tangible came to mind, and she worried that her lack of reply might set off red flags left and right. "I didn't want to wake you, but I… needed to talk to someone. I had a horrible nightmare and went downstairs to get something. Cid must have heard," she settled upon the explanation.

"Well ya weren't the least bit crafty about coming back upstairs," Cid added.

"I stubbed my toe!" Yuffie feigned annoyance and favored her toe in quite an act.

"Yeah, I'm surprised she didn't wake the whole damn house," Cid grumbled.

"Gee… thanks," Yuffie began, rising from the bed and making her way toward the door, "for nothing."

"Well you two are at it early," Tifa commented, backing away from the door and following Yuffie down the stairs into the bar.

Cloud remained by the door, staring at Cid with questioning eyes.

"Just say it," Cid said bitterly, expecting quite a lecture from Cloud.

"Well, I don't buy her story. She went down stairs at one in the morning, which was a while ago." His eyes never wavered, his voice cold and calm but scrutinizing never the less.

"Yeah, we talked for a while." Cid was stonewalling the prosecution as a criminal might, but he didn't care to explain anything to the skeptical blonde.

"Look, whatever is going on is between the two of you. I just don't want drama," Cloud stated simply.

"This from the one who…" Cid trailed off, realizing his words would do no good.

"Who what?" Cloud dared.

"Nothing. I don't think we need to argue over something so fucking simple, Cloud."

"Yeah, you're right," Cloud agreed, sinking away from the door.

Downstairs, Tifa began to gather supplies to cook a breakfast for four. As she pulled eggs from the refrigerator and brought them to the counter, she glanced at Yuffie. "So what was the nightmare about?" Tifa asked, making conversation.

Yuffie thought a moment, trying to find a nightmare she'd had some time before to make the explanation more believable. She bit her bottom lip and averted her eyes to the counter, processing a quick reply. "Um… it was just about things that could have happened when we all fought. You know… sometimes I have those," she responded.

"Oh? I'm sorry… I'm sure it was terrible," Tifa consoled while stirring a mixture of ingredients Yuffie figured to be for pancakes.

"You don't believe me…" Yuffie accused, settling slate eyes into a stare.

"Well, it was a good excuse," Tifa said as she began to laugh, giving Yuffie a wink.

"Tifa!" Yuffie exclaimed, "it wasn't an excuse."

"Sure it wasn't, you just sat up chatting with Cid for five hours," Tifa pressed.

Yuffie slid of the stool she'd inhabited and rounded the counter, coming inches from Tifa in her wave of bravery. "Tifa… we've been in this confusion since I went to Rocket Town. We needed to talk," she whispered.

Tifa turned to face Yuffie, "So you did sneak out to see him," she said.

"Yes, I did. I didn't want to say anything until I knew myself what was going on…" Yuffie said, keeping her voice low.

"And just what is going on?" Tifa questioned, giving Yuffie quite the look of curiosity.

"I wish I knew," Yuffie confessed.

"You're not sure?" Tifa asked.

"Well… we have mutual feelings. I just don't know where it will lead," Yuffie answered.

"What are we whispering about, ladies?" Cid's voice interrupted their quiet conversation, and the girls turned to see him at the bottom of the stairs.

"Recipes and fashion, Cid. What else?" Tifa quickly replied, covering the truth with a little fib sure to scare off any man.

Cid's nose scrunched and he grunted, shaking his head as he disappeared into the living room. Yuffie and Tifa shared a small laugh at this, and Yuffie thanked Tifa for her caution. Things with Cid were rocky and unstable, and she wasn't even sure what to do with everything. For a moment, she looked on while he focused on the television.

Tifa noticed the distraction and said, "Go talk to him."

"I can't… we just talked for a while, he'll get tired of it," Yuffie argued.

"That's not true. I'm sure he's as eager to figure things out as you are." Tifa applied a bit of pressure to Yuffie's back with the palm of her hand, urging her toward Cid.

"Tifa, he won't want to talk where everyone can hear!" Yuffie desperately tried to avoid being put into the situation again, but Tifa grabbed a bit of gil off the counter and placed it in Yuffie's hand.

"I need you to go to the market and pick up some supplies for dessert. Whatever you like, but take Cid with you." A sly smirk played upon Tifa's lips while Yuffie looked at the gil within her hand.

"You're kidding me?" Yuffie asked with wild eyes.

"Nope. See you later," she said, while turning to resume her cooking.

"Tifa…" Yuffie whispered nervously, peering at an inattentive Cid. _Is there a way out of this…?_

* * *

So I feel this chapter has explored and set the basis for a relationship beyond just playful flirting and physical contact. But will that develop? Or will one of them chicken out? They both are afraid of admitting any more than they have already, but perhaps Tifa will sway their decision? I promise more action in the next chapter, as I know this one was a little less… eventful. Anyhow, I hope you've enjoyed this and please do send a review this way :D 


	8. Crash

_Warning: there's a bit of a lemon in this chapter. _

* * *

As they walked to the store under Tifa's request, Yuffie couldn't help fidgeting. It was beginning to fray Cid's nerves.

"Are you gonna settle down sometime in the near future?"

She jumped, not expecting his voice. "Gods, Cid, do you have to be an ass _today_?"

"Nothing special about today."

"Actually, there is. But obviously, you have no idea."

Cid paused, eyeing Yuffie. He was bewildered as to what had gotten into her. The bickering was tiring, and he was starting to realize they did that quite a bit. They had all the physical chemistry in the world, but very little compatibility.

"What the hell ever."

He kept walking, but he could feel her eyes on his back, attempting to burn him. What if he'd relied on her to fix the wounds Shera had left, but hadn't given much more beyond that?

A pebble stung the back of his head and skittered into the street, had him turning to face Yuffie.

"Oh, good. That was real mature, Yuff."

"Well, I got your attention, didn't I?"

He started toward her, all the mind to give her a full list of reasons they needed to forget about being anything beyond friends. She took a few steps back, he kept his path. Eventually, she'd backed into a wall and he was practically nose to nose with her.

"Yeah, you've got my attention all right. And Yuffie…"

Before he could say a word, she was kissing him desperately, arms coiling around his neck and pulling him into her. Her body language was unlike the previous times. There was urgency and there was fear. As if she knew what he would say and thought that she could somehow avoid it with affection. As though proving to him that they had chemistry, dizzying chemistry, would keep him around.

The kisses trailed from his lips to his neck and ears, making the world drown in a ringing sound and the strangest kind of heat. There was nothing he could do to prevent his hands from running up her thighs and using them to lift her off the ground. When he did, she wrapped her legs around him. He was gone.

"You can't do this to me out here…"

"Why?" she whispered.

He shook his head, disbelieving what he was about to do. He carried her blind, trying to see through her kiss as he stumbled back through the alley. There was an abandoned shop at the back, door busted ajar, but it was more shelter than boxes and trash.

When he set her down, she helped him move the door aside and then led him by the wrist. The dilapidated cars and rusted tools didn't make for a conventional setting, but it was further proof of how unconventional they were together.

The only vehicle still intact was lifted on cinder blocks, but the hood was a shiny blue. He stopped her at that moment, pushed her down against the hood, a move she seemed to appreciate. She sighed and pulled him in.

In a moment of impatience, she hurriedly pulled aside only the articles of clothing which were in the way. He still had a shirt, shoes, socks… Pants bunched at the knee. She still had everything, just a pair of shorts pulled aside.

She was surprised when he slid into her, but she knew instantly she wouldn't last long. Judging by the heightened tension and his facial expressions, he wouldn't either. Together they rode passion and basic instinct as far as it would take them, lost in between a kiss, a moan, a thrust, or a desperate grope.

When she grabbed his shoulders with a vise-like grip, he knew. She buried her cries in his mouth, and he lost it. The hardest thrusts came last, uncontrolled and raw. As soon as the fog cleared, he collapsed and hid his face between her shoulder and neck. She was practically panting, half crying.

"Shit," he whispered as he left her moments later and pulled up his pants, feeling dirty as he studied the oil stains marking the floor.

She stayed in place a few moments longer before sliding down the front of the hood to sit with her knees to her chin. She looked disappointed, lost, or some combination of the two. He knew there was no way they'd last. With the tension gone, what would be left? They'd spent so many days building this tension up and now it'd been torn down.

He wiped sweat from his brow and took a seat beside her, the scent of their sins catching him off guard. "You okay, kid?" he asked.

"Yeah, just catching my breath."

Sometimes she was a damned good liar. When she fell into him, he couldn't help but drape an arm around her shoulder.

"You sure?"

Her voice was slightly muffled by his chest, but he couldn't have missed what she'd say next. "Cid, I really love being with you. These last few weeks… They've been awesome. I know that I've been trying to sabotage it, too, by acting like an idiot. I'm afraid, can you blame me?"

He could feel the wetness of her tears soaking through his shirt; feel her sigh and attempt to sniff back more tears. Was it believable? Was the bickering and immaturity because of an attempt to keep herself distant? Defense mechanisms were a strange thing.

"I can't rightfully say I blame you for being afraid. Hell, I'm terrified."

"I could tell. It made me think maybe you had second thoughts."

"I've been having second thoughts all along, Yuff."

"I figured. Part of why I tried to defend myself."

"You didn't do a very good job, considering what just happened…"

She laughed and it was a sound he was glad to hear. "No kiddin', huh?"

"I think we're gonna have to come up with a good excuse. The market doesn't take this long."

"Ugh. That's right! And we can't go back empty-handed."

Cid shook his head and got to his feet, offering Yuffie help up. She had to know he was avoiding the subject. She had that look, despite the smile she was trying to force.

"Cid… Do you want to try and make something out of this?"

He played with the stubble on the end of his chin, giving thought to her question. He had no answer for her. Nothing that made sense to him, anyway.

"I don't know."

It was as if the life just fled her. She looked away, hiding her eyes in effort to hide the confusion and pain. He knew that had hurt.

"I shouldn't have kissed you to begin with. Ever. This is ridiculous, Cid."

He tried to tell her that wasn't true. That he wanted to make something work, but didn't know how to trust and put himself on the line again. It wasn't that long ago that Shera left. He couldn't make any sound decisions without knowing this wasn't just a desperate search for comfort.

He wanted to tell her that she should trust him, help him figure things out. But instead, he let her walk out. For a while, he stood alone in the silence of the old shop. That night, he'd leave. It was better to let things go. If it was meant to work out, he'd have to figure that out on his own. He couldn't string her along, not like this.

If she wanted to visit a few months later, he wouldn't fight her, but for now, he'd simply wait out the sun. Make a break for it when the moon was out.

* * *

A short come-back, but one that faced the issue. I am unsure if I want to give one more chapter for closure, leave it here, or make a sequel several months later. I have a few ideas, but I'd like to know what everyone is interested in. I don't want to continue if no one is reading this anymore! Let me know, and I'll go with it :) 


End file.
